


Le Renard et Le Loup

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: Le renard roux: (Vulpes vulpes). Le Loup: (Canis lupus lupus). Parce que Stiles et Derek sont deux êtres torturés et compliqués.





	1. Le Renard

**Author's Note:**

> Partage d'une fiction en 6 chapitres déjà partagée sur FF depuis longtemps.  
> ça s'appelle Le Renard et Le Loup  
> C'est un Sterek.  
> C'est assez mélancolique, mais c'est voulu.  
> Musique qui m'a inspiré pour le premier chapitre : Narcissistic Cannibal de Earlyrise  
> Teen wolf ne m'appartient et les personnages non plus.  
> Rating : M parce que scène de sexe. (lemon)  
> cover by me  
> Merci à/aux personne/s qui ont corrigés cette fic

 

_**Le Renard et Le Loup** _

 

 

* * *

 

 _**Renard:** _ _est un terme qui désigne le plus souvent en_ [ _français_ ](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fran%C3%A7ais) _un animal du genre_ [ _Vulpes_ ](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vulpes) _, le plus commun étant le_ [ _renard roux_ ](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Renard_roux) _(_ [ _Vulpes vulpes_ ](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vulpes_vulpes) _)._

 

Stiles lisait sur google la définition du mot renard. Ça n'avait pas grand intérêt au fond, c'était surtout pour s'occuper. A partir de recherches sur les loups-garous, il avait dévié au loup et puis au renard. Il avait été possédé par un renard, ce n'était pas si étonnant qu'il dévie sur ce mot. Il ferma sa page internet et s'étira. Les vacances, c'était vraiment la galère. Quel ennuie! Il aurait pu être avec Scott, mais non, l'alpha passait sa vie chez sa petite amie, Kira. Ce mec n'avait pas de juste milieu. Il aurait pu être avec Malia, mais la demoiselle -tiens, pourquoi il n'avait pas cherché coyote sur le net?- était partie pour retrouver sa mère biologique, la louve du désert. Il aurait pu être avec Lydia, ouais non, il aurait foutu quoi avec Lydia? Il aurait pu être avec… ben non en fait avec personne d'autre! Le jeune homme soupira et sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit les escaliers, prit une bouteille de lait dans le frigo et se dirigea à la cuisine pour aller voir son père, mais il s'arrêta net sur le seuil, lâchant la bouteille de lait. Le liquide blanc se répandit à ses pieds, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Son père était debout sur la table, avec un balai dans les mains et tentait de chasser…

\- Ne t'approche pas Stiles. Ce chien m'a l'air méchant.

Stiles pencha la tête et détailla le gros animal noir sur le carrelage de la cuisine - tiens, le chien, il n'avait pas cherché non plus- et avança doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas un chien papa, c'est un loup.

\- Un loup? S'étonna le shérif. Qu'est-ce qu'un loup fait dans ma cuisine?

Stiles tendit la paume de sa main vers l'animal et il s'accroupit lentement devant la bête. Il plongea son regard brun-miel dans les yeux du loup et il sursauta quand les billes de l'animal passèrent au bleu. Il posa sa main sur son cœur et grommela.

\- Fichu loup-garou! Tu peux descendre papa, c'est seulement Derek.

L'ado fut prit d'un doute et regarda encore la bête.

\- C'est toi Derek?

Les yeux du loup redevinrent bleus comme pour confirmer. L'ado fit un sourire forcer et s'assit. Directement Derek ouvrit la gueule et lui attrapa le bas du pantalon. L'ado se débattit.

\- Oh! Wow, wow, wow, t'es pas venu pour me bouffer quand même? Lâche-moi!

L'animal obéit en grognant et posa son museau dans la paume de Stiles.

\- Tu fais quoi en loup? Déjà en humain, t'es pas causant, mais alors là, on va avoir des problèmes. Je ne parle pas le loup, moi. En plus, ça fait quoi? Genre cinq mois qu'on t'a pas vu dans le coin et là pof, tu te pointes chez moi en loup. T'es flippant quand même.

Le loup roula des yeux -c'est possible ce genre de choses? Faut croire!- et reprit dans sa gueule le pan de pantalon de Stiles qui tomba au dos sous le coup de la peur.

\- T'as pas fini avec mon pantalon, imbécile de loup.

Derek grogna et vient poser sa truffe sur le torse du jeune homme et huma profondément.

\- T'es pas finis dans ta tête quand même!

Stiles se rassit et le loup s'assit en face de lui. Il reprit doucement le pantalon de Stiles dans sa gueule et l'ado comprit enfin.

\- Oh! Je vois, tu voudrais redevenir humain? Mais si tu redeviens humain, tu es nu, comme m'a dit Scott. Tu voudrais que je te prête un pantalon?

Le loup fit flasher ses yeux et Stiles se leva. Il partit en coup de vent et revint avec un drap qu'il laissa tomber sur le loup.

\- Aucun de mes pantalons ne va t'aller. Tu n'as qu'à t'enrouler là-dedans.

Le loup sortit sa tête de sous le drap et roula encore des yeux. Stiles haussa les épaules, il ne voyait pas quoi faire de plus. Il s'accroupit devant le loup qui vient contre lui. L'ado tint le drap à deux mains autour du cou de l'animal qui peu à peu reprit forme humaine. Stiles sursauta légèrement quand il fut en face de Derek-humain, qu'il savait nu sous le drap et trop proche de lui. Il se recula vivement et Derek s'enroula dans le drap avant de se relever. Stiles se relava aussi.

\- Alors, maintenant que tu n'es plus un animal grognant et mordant, tu peux me dire ce que tu fais chez moi?

Agacé Derek grogna et sortit les crocs.

\- Autant pour moi, tu grogne et tu mords toujours. Cela dit, l'ado regarda ses pieds, tu as bien niqué le bas de mon pantalon.

\- Je t'en achèterai un nouveau.

\- Ah! Mais tu sais parler en fait? Bien, ce sera plus simple pour communiquer comme ça. Donc, que fais-tu ici?

\- Je cherche Scott.

\- Oui ben, figure-toi qu'ici c'est la maison Stilinski et pas la maison McCall.

\- Je suis passé chez Scott. Il n'était pas là.

\- Ouais, je sais. Il est chez Kira. Il y passe sa vie depuis le début des vacances. Tu veux t'asseoir? Et à part chercher Scott où tu es sûr de pas le trouver, tu voulais quoi?

\- Je venais voir ton père, claqua Derek en s'asseyant à la table.

Stiles se renfrogna et sortit de la cuisine.

\- Vous me direz si un jour je sers à quelque chose.

Et l'ado partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se posa à son bureau et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il restait une semaine de vacances. Une putain de longue semaine et enfin il entrerait en terminale. Il reprit ses recherches sur le renard et y passa deux heures. Il sursauta violemment quand il entendit le claquement d'une porte dans son dos. Il se retourna sur Derek qui portait un bas de training gris et un pull blanc, le tout appartenant au shérif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je suis occupé.

Le loup leva un sourcil et regarda l'écran d'ordinateur de Stiles.

\- Le renard? Questionna-t-il sans bouger.

\- Je cherchais des trucs sur les loups-garous, j'ai dévié sur les loups et j'ai finis sur le renard.

Derek sembla réfléchir et s'assit sur le lit.

\- Ben ouais, fais comme chez toi surtout!... Bon tu as disparu où ces derniers mois?

\- En mission avec Braeden. On a croisé Malia aussi.

\- On est plus ensemble, lança précipitamment Stiles pour couper court à toute discussion sur le sujet.

\- Je suis déjà au courant.

\- Tu as vraiment besoin de moi? Ou tu t'ennuie à mourir?

\- Non. Je voulais passer te voir. Depuis le Mexique je n'ai pas…

\- ça va, ne parlons pas de ça, contra l'ado en se retournant vers son écran d'ordinateur. Tu es mort, tu as ressuscité, tout le monde est content et tout va bien.

L'ado entendit Derek bouger et il sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien, je le sais, murmura le loup en soufflant dans l'oreille de Stiles. Le jeune homme se laissa aller à fermer les yeux et apprécia le souffle chaud contre sa peau.

\- Si j'allais si mal que ça, je serais déjà allé voir un psy. J'ai passé les vacances seul, je peux très bien continuer. Enlève ta main de mon épaule, tu seras gentil.

Le loup s'exécutât, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte et enjamba le rebord.

\- Ton entrée était nulle toute à l'heure, dit Stiles précipitamment avant que le loup ne s'en aille.

\- Je sais, je n'avais pas prévu de revenir comme ça. J'ai un eu souci en route. Peu importe. Tu passe au loft demain soir?

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je crois qu'il va y avoir une réunion de meute.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de faire partie de la meute.

\- Moi non plus.

Derek et Stiles se regardèrent et le loup finit par s'en aller. Stiles se leva et alla fermer la fenêtre en accrochant le loquet. Ce serait con qu'il revienne cet imbécile. Pas de nouvelles depuis cinq mois, depuis qu'il est mort devant les yeux de Stiles, et là il fait une entrée naze pour au final ne rien dire d'intéressant. Pas la lumière à tous les étages ce loup-garou. Stiles reprit ses recherches, rien à faire d'autre de toute façon.

* * *

 

 _Le_ _**Renard roux** _ _(_ _**Vulpes vulpes** _ _), appelé aussi_ _**Renard commun** _ _,_ _**Renard rouge** _ _ou, rarement encore,_ _**Goupil** _ _, est une espèce de_ [ _Canidés_ ](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canid%C3%A9s) _de taille moyenne. Il s'agit du_ [ _renard_ ](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Renard) _le plus répandu en_ [ _Eurasie_ ](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eurasie) _, en_ [ _Amérique du Nord_ ](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Am%C3%A9rique_du_Nord) _, en_ [ _Afrique du Nord_ ](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Afrique_du_Nord) _et en_ [ _Australie_ ](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australie) _. C'est un_ [ _mammifère_ ](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mammif%C3%A8re) _au pelage roux marqué de blanc sous le ventre et la gorge, au museau pointu, aux oreilles droites et à la queue touffue._

Pourquoi il cherchait tout ça au final? Quel intérêt? C'est pas comme s'il était un renard-garou et qu'il se transformait à chaque pleine lune. Sa vie était pourrie, décidément. L'ado reçu un message sur son portable. Oh….un certain Scott McCall, allons donc.

''Rendé-vou demin pour 1 réunion de meute au loft de Derek, 16h. Hate de repprendre lé cour avec toi.''

Au loft de Derek…comme si quelqu'un d'autre qu'il connaissait avait un loft. Et ces putain de messages écrits n'importe comment…pfff… quel âge as-tu Scotty? Pas un message depuis deux mois et tout à coup, le grand Derek revient et tout le monde doit être à ses pieds. Non, non, désormais ça ne marcherait plus comme ça. Stiles répondit: sans moi. Et se mit au lit.

* * *

  
_**Le Renard**_ _roux est la plus grande espèce du_[ _genre_](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genre_\(biologie\))[ _Vulpes_](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vulpes) _. Toutefois l'ossature du Renard roux est remarquable pour sa légèreté et l'animal est nettement plus léger qu'un chien ou un coyote de sa taille. Le Renard roux présente des variations importantes de taille suivant les individus, le sexe, l'âge et l'origine géographique._

Stiles rêva cette nuit-là, très fort, trop fort sans doute. Un peu plus et il aurait cru que c'était réel. Il se réveilla en pleine nuit et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre, dans son lit….sa fenêtre était fermée, l'autre aussi, la porte aussi. Tout allait bien…alors pourquoi se mettre à rêver de cet instant de merde? Cet instant où il a été contraint de choisir. Scott ou Derek? Derek ou Scott? Son meilleur ami ou… ou il ne savait pas quoi. Qui était Derek Hale? Qui était Derek pour lui? Il soupira, se leva et alla à la salle de bain boire un peu d'eau, juste un peu et retourna se coucher.

Le loup avait raison, il n'allait pas bien et il le savait, mais qui allait l'aider lui? Est-ce son père devrait choisir entre son boulot ou son fils? Est-ce que Scott allait devoir choisir entre Kira ou son best friend? Est-ce que Lydia devrait choisir entre Parrish et Stiles? On ne leur demandait pas de choisir. Stiles on lui avait demandé. Derek ou Scott? Scott ou Derek? Il avait choisit Scott parce que Derek le lui avait dit. Avait-il alors vraiment choisit Scott? Ou il avait juste choisit Derek, choisit d'écouter Derek? C'était compliqué sa vie en ce moment. Derek n'était même pas son meilleur ami, même peut-être pas vraiment son ami. Alors pourquoi s'en faire pour lui? Il avait déjà rêvé de ce qui se serait passé si à cet instant, il avait choisit Derek. Est-ce que le loup serait quand même partit? Est-ce qu'il l'aurait au moins remercié d'être resté? Impossible de le savoir. On ne peut pas remonter le temps? Non, on ne peut pas. Ça ne servait à plus rien d'y penser tous les jours, d'y penser aussi fort. Le monde continuait de tourner depuis cinq mois et il continuera de le faire encore, et encore, sans s'en faire pour les questions de Stiles.

Stiles se rendormit. Quand il se leva le lendemain, il descendit directement à la cuisine en tentant avec sa main de discipliner ses cheveux. Il sursauta en entrant à la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici Derek? Demanda-t-il sèchement à l'homme assit dans sa cuisine.

\- Derek m'aide pour une affaire, répliqua le shérif sans lever les yeux vers son fils.

\- Je pourrais être prévenu quand il y a quelqu'un chez nous, j'aurai pu être en caleçon.

\- Tu ne dors jamais en caleçon, Stiles.

L'ado laissa tomber. Il jeta un dernier regard à Derek, prit son Adderall, un verre d'eau et monta dans sa chambre. La moindre des choses quand on accueil quelqu'un si tôt le matin dans sa cuisine, c'est de prévenir. Qu'il est chiant parfois son shérif de père. Même s'il ne lui reste plus que lui, et qu'il l'aime comme pas permis, Stiles le trouve quand même chiant parfois.

Le jeune rallume son ordi, quoi d'autre à faire? Encore un jour d'ennuie.

* * *

  
_**Le Renard**_ _roux a un corps allongé avec des membres relativement courts par rapport à sa taille. Sa queue est longue, duveteuse et touche le sol lorsqu'il est debout. Elle se termine par une petite touffe de poils blancs. Elle sert à l'animal de balancier et lui tient chaud quand il dort et qu'il s'en enveloppe. Les pattes avant ont cinq doigts au sol quand les pattes arrière n'en ont que quatre, le cinquième étant situé plus en hauteur. Ces doigts se terminent par des griffes semi-rétractiles. Ils sont entourés de poils interdigitaux, en plus grand nombre pendant la période hivernale._

Pourquoi il apprenait tout ça? Ça ne lui sera jamais utile dans sa vie? Alors quel intérêt? Est-ce qu'il devient fou? Obsédé?

\- C'est juste une échappatoire pour ne pas penser, se dit-il à lui-même. Puis il regrette de l'avoir dit tout haut. Un loup-garou se trouve dans sa maison, peut-être qu'il l'écoute? Vient-il vraiment aider le shérif? Ou bien contrôler la vie de Stiles? Est-il revenu de lui-même? Ou quelqu'un l'a appelé? Faudra qu'il en ait le cœur net.

* * *

  
_**Le Renard**_ _roux a une petite bouche, armée de 42 dents. Ses_[ _canines_](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canine) _sont longues et pointues. Leurs_[ _pupilles_](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pupille) _sont ovales et verticales. Elles comportent des_[ _membranes nictitantes_](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Membrane_nictitante) _, mais qui ne bougent que lorsque les yeux sont fermés. Les oreilles sont triangulaires et bien mobiles. Elles sont bordées de chaque côté par une rangée de poils._

Mine de rien, le renard est un animal adorable et passionnant. Alors c'est normal qu'il s'y intéresse un peu. Peu de monde en sait assez sur le renard. Un bruit fait tourner la tête du jeune homme.

\- Oh! Un loup! Ironise le jeune homme en regardant brièvement Derek avant de se détourner de cette vue bien peu intéressante.

\- Tu viens pas?

Si on n'est pas Stiles, on ne comprend pas la question du loup, mais Stiles étant Stiles, il comprend. Derek parle de la réunion. Parce que oui, pour Derek, trois mots forment une question complète. Stiles ne s'en formalise pas et répond par une question.

\- Pourquoi je viendrais?

\- C'est Scott qui a demandé.

\- Je sais, mais je ne suis pas au service de Scott. C'est parce que tu es revenu qu'il y a une réunion?

\- Pas que.

L'humain se tourne vers le loup.

\- J'aime nos conversations. Tu comptes rester?

\- Je n'ai rien à faire.

Le jeune homme soupire, se lève et éteint son ordinateur. Google ne va pas se sauver aujourd'hui. Il fait un signe de tête au loup qui le suit. Ils sortent de la chambre, puis de la maison et se retrouvent dans la rue noyée de soleil et de chaleur.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu trottinais en loup, hier? Demanda Stiles, le regard fixé sur ses baskets.

\- Problème de voiture. J'ai dû finir comme je pouvais. C'était rapide, mais j'ai oublié mes habits.

\- Je ne veux pas venir à la réunion parce que je ne vois pas bien ce que je fais dans la meute. Au Mexique, tu m'as envoyé vers Scott qui au final, n'a pas eu besoin de moi parce que maintenant il a un bêta et que le lien de la meute, c'est plus fort que le lien d'une amitié de plus de dix ans. Et toi, tu n'avais pas non plus besoin de moi. Braeden était là.

\- Braeden ne t'aurait pas laissé de place. J'ai voulu t'épargner.

\- Elle peut prendre ma place dans la meute, faudra juste qu'elle se trouve un laptop pour les recherches. Le mien je le garde.

\- Elle n'est pas revenue avec moi, claqua le loup.

Wow, quelle nouvelle! Bonne nouvelle? Mauvaise nouvelle? L'hyperactif ne savait pas vraiment.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda, l'ado plus curieux qu'il n'aurait voulu l'être.

\- Les femmes c'est compliqué.

\- Et tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant? Sérieusement?

Derek grogna et s'immobilisa. Stiles revint sur ses pas.

\- Pardon, mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée. Tu avances?

Le loup hésita et finit par se remettre en marche.

\- Tu apprends des choses sur le renard? Demanda Derek qui se souvint de la veille.

\- Je me passe le temps. Scott, je l'ai pas vu depuis deux mois, les autres je me souviens à peine de leur prénom et toi tu avais disparu. Internet est fidèle au moins même si il est encore moins causant que toi.

\- Tu serais resté vers moi si tu avais pu? Demanda Derek en regardant l'ado marcher à côté de lui.

Derek ou Scott? Scott ou Derek? Derek ou Derek?

\- Quelle importance? On ne rattrape pas le passé. Ça aurait changé quelque chose? Tu serais quand même parti avec Braeden?

\- Peut-être pas.

\- Peut-être pas quoi?

\- Peut-être que je ne serai pas partis. Peut-être que ça aurait changé quelque chose.

L'ado s'arrêta et se gratta nerveusement la tête. Trop de cheveux sur ce crâne, il faudrait songer à couper un peu. Ça ne ressemblait plus à rien à ce stade-là. Tout raser? Non, ça ne lui allait définitivement pas. Il aurait aimé avoir des cheveux fins pour les laisser pousser et pouvoir les garder longs comme les elfes.

\- ça existe des elfes? Demanda l'ado en entrant dans la forêt.

Le loup fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta définitivement.

\- Je n'en ai jamais rencontré en tout cas.

\- Sinon Sourwolf, tu disais?

\- Tu serais resté vers moi?

L'ado y réfléchit un long moment. Son esprit se perdit deux-trois fois sur des futilités et puis:

\- J'aurais fait mieux que ça, je t'aurais sauvé!


	2. Le Loup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre de cette fic  
> J'espère que le premier vous a plu  
> musique pour le chapitre : Little Red Riding Hood by Amanda Seyfried

_**Le** _ _**Loup** _ _gris commun_ _(_ _Canis lupus lupus_ _) est une des_ [ _sous-espèces_ ](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sous-esp%C3%A8ce) _de_ [ _Canis lupus_ ](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canis_lupus) _, une_ [ _espèce_ ](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Esp%C3%A8ce) _de_ [ _Canidés_ ](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canidae) _regroupant la plupart des_ [ _loups_ ](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loup) _, les_ [ _chiens_ ](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chien) _et les_ [ _dingos_ ](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dingo_\(chien_sauvage\)) _. Il est également appelé_ _loup eurasien_ _,_ _loup européen_ _,_ _loup des Carpates_ _,_ _loup des steppes_ _,_ _loup tibétain_ _et_ _loup de Chine_ _._

 

Derek ne savait pas bien pourquoi il était revenu. Mais il était là maintenant. Il voulait aller voir Scott, il s'était retrouvé chez Stiles. Le shérif était là et avait prit peur en croyant qu'un gros chien méchant était entré dans sa cuisine. L'ado avait su que c'était Derek, même avant de voir ses yeux bleus.

Derek avait accompagné Braeden dans sa quête du loup du désert et puis il avait abandonné quand ils avaient croisé la route de Malia. La jeune coyote était seule et avait dit. Je ne suis plus avec Stiles, il est trop mélancolique pour moi. Derek avait tiqué. Le gamin hyperactif, mélancolique? Il avait laissé les deux jeunes femmes en pleine nuit, il était rentré à Beacon Hills sous sa forme de loup. Il avait couru des jours et des nuits entières et enfin il était arrivé un après-midi. Il était prêt à le voir, il n'avait juste pas prévu une entrée en scène aussi misérable. Devoir réclamer des habits, c'était d'un ridicule. L'ado était là, et sentait en effet la mélancolie… Derek l'avait reniflé, ça avait été comme pour se rassurer. Oui c'est bien lui, il est bien là, ce n'est pas un rêve. Il avait prétexté être venu voir le père, pour ne pas avouer être venu voir le fils. Ça lui avait au moins permis d'aller voir l'ado après en étant habillé.

L'ado avait été froid, indifférent et Derek l'avait vite laissé. Lui-même avait eu trop d'émotions mélangées en le revoyant, alors il ne s'était pas attardé, espérant que Stiles aussi avait ressentit autant d'émotions que lui. Le lendemain, il était retourné chez l'ado, pour rendre ses affaires au shérif, mais pas que, aussi pour revoir Stiles. Il avait une question pour lui, depuis cinq mois. Il avait tenté de ne pas y penser, mais c'était impossible. Tu serais resté? C'était sa question. il avait fini par lui poser et l'ado c'était protégé comme il avait pu et finalement il avait répondu. Il avait dit: J'aurais fait mieux que ça, je t'aurais sauvé!

C'était sûrement vrai. Il l'aurait sauvé. Personne ne sait comment, par quel miracle, mais il l'aurait fait. Le loup en était aussi persuadé que Stiles.

* * *

  
_**Le**_ _ **lycanthrope**_ _, plus connu en_[ _français_](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fran%C3%A7ais) _sous le nom de_ _loup-garou_ _, est, dans les_[ _mythologies_](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mythologie) _, les_[ _légendes_](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%C3%A9gende) _et les_[ _folklores_](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Folklore) _principalement issus de la civilisation européenne, un humain qui a la capacité de se_[ _transformer_](http://fr.wiktionary.org/wiki/fr:m%C3%A9tamorphose) _, partiellement ou complètement, en_[ _loup_](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loup_\(mammif%C3%A8re\)) _, ou en créature_[ _anthropomorphe_](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anthropomorphe) _proche du loup._

Les légendes? Tu parles d'une légende. Quand tu ressens les effets de la pleine lune, ça ne relève plus de la légende. Derek regardait la lune pleine. Il se maitrisait, n'était pas un tueur, il pouvait très bien se transformer et aller courir dans les bois. Bonne idée? Mauvaise idée? Les chasseurs sont de sortie à la pleine lune, quoi que, maintenant il n'y en a plus. Le loup finit par se décider. Il se transforme et écoute son instinct. Sous sa forme de loup, même avec des chasseurs, il ne risque presque rien.

En courant il oublie et puis il repense. Stiles n'était pas venu à la réunion hier après midi, il l'avait dit, il l'avait fait. Scott l'avait prit personnellement. C'était un conflit à régler entre eux, Derek n'avait rien à faire là-dedans. Derek avait croisé Scott et son bêta dans les bois cette nuit-là. Un simple salut avait fait l'affaire. Personne ne s'était attardé. Tu parles d'une légende.

* * *

  
_**Le loup**_ _peut émettre de multiples vocalises : glapir, gémir, geindre, geindre plaintivement, lancer une plainte, gronder plaintivement, gronder, grogner, japper, aboyer, hurler._

Et le soir de pleine lune, Derek ne s'en prive pas, surtout maintenant. Il traverse la forêt en hurlant, personne ne répond, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autres loups. Il est seul, un peu comme dans sa vie. Est-ce qu'un loup ça pleure? Est-ce qu'un Derek ça pleure? Peut-être maintenant, oui. Depuis le Mexique, quelque chose à changé. Le loup soupir - ben oui, ça soupire un loup- et il fait une chose qu'il a déjà faite, des tas de fois. Il va se planter sur la maison Stilinski et il écoute, il sent, il ressent. Ses sens sont en éveil. Stiles dort, le shérif n'est pas là. Le loup reste sur le toit un moment, puis il descend devant la fenêtre de Stiles. L'ado dort tranquillement, paisiblement. La fenêtre est ouverte, alors le loup se permet d'entrer. Il redevient humain et trouve un bas de training rouge abandonné sur une chaise de bureau. Il le met. Il ne va pas rester nu dans la chambre d'un ado de dix-sept ans. Il n'est pas fou quand même! Stiles bouge beaucoup, mais il dort toujours. Il gémit doucement et Derek est obligé de le regarder.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée que je sois là, murmure Derek et il se retourne pour s'en aller quand il est appelé. Juste un tout petit chuchotement à peine audible. Pourtant Stiles dort, il en est toujours certain, et cette voix est pourtant la sienne. Il se retourne et s'approche de Stiles. Il l'entend encore, l'ado parle en dormant. Il prononce son nom à lui. Pas maman, pas papa, pas Scott, pas Lydia. Non! Derek.

* * *

  
_**Le loup**_ _est l'animal social par excellence. Son identité se fonde sur l'appartenance à sa meute. Il s'agit le plus souvent d'une "famille" : un couple, les petits de plusieurs générations mais aussi : oncles, tantes, demi-frère ou demi-sœur, et quelquefois même des individus étrangers. Elle compte le plus souvent entre sept et douze loups._

Avant de tout perdre, Derek vivait comme ça, la meute était grande, joyeuse, soudée et tout est partie en fumée - sans mauvais jeu de mot en plus -. Scott n'est pas son alpha, la meute de Scott n'est pas la sienne. Derek tient plus de l'oméga. Un jour peut-être, il trouvera une meute pour lui. Stiles gémit son nom en dormant et lui il pense à la meute? Non mais ça va bien la tête? Peut-il se permettre d'espérer que ces soupirs et ces gémissements soient réellement pour lui? Peut-il y croire? Pourquoi Stiles? Pourquoi un ado hyperactif de six ans son cadet? La vie est mal faite. L'amour est encore plus mal fait. Stiles se réveille en sursaut et en sueur et le loup n'a rien vu venir. Il est planté au milieu de la chambre de Stiles, dans son bas de training et l'ado sursaute. Derek entend son cœur s'affoler, paniquer et Stiles parle:

\- Derek, c'est toi?

\- Ouais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche dans ma chambre?

Le cœur s'est calmé et Derek sent une odeur de colère. L'ado est énervé et il le serait aussi à sa place.

\- Tu dors mal? Demande le loup pour contrer la question de l'ado.

\- Depuis quelques temps oui, c'est encore pire qu'avant.

\- Depuis le Mexique?

\- Nan, depuis que je suis un chat-garou! Bien sûr depuis le Mexique. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre.

\- C'est la pleine lune.

\- Aucun rapport avec ma question.

\- Je sais. Je vais y aller.

Le loup croit pouvoir sans aller, mais Stiles le rappelle.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir avec mon bas de training. Je l'aime moi celui-là. Et puis, mon lit est plutôt agréable. Comme tu ne dors pas et moi non plus, on peut peut-être rester ensemble pour ne pas dormir?

Derek réfléchit et se laisse tenter. Il se glisse doucement dans le lit de l'ado. Ils se regardent quelques secondes et finissent par admirer le plafond en silence. Que s'est-il passé hier, après que l'ado ait répondu à sa question? Rien du tout. Ils ont tourné un moment en forêt et l'ado est rentré chez lui. Pas d'autre discussion, en même temps, il n'y avait rien à ajouter, ça aurait tout brisé.

* * *

  
_**Le loup**_ _est une espèce de mammifère carnivore qui fait partie de la famille des canidés, comme le chien, le renard, le coyote ou le dingo. Cette espèce est protégée dans de nombreux pays, car ses populations se sont beaucoup réduites._

Stiles fait une fixation sur le renard depuis quelques semaines. Le shérif l'a remarqué et en a parlé hier matin à Derek. Pourquoi le renard? Parce qu'il à été le nogitsune? Parce que le renard ressemble au loup? Parce que les loups et les renards ne font pas bon ménage? Avec Stiles, c'était peut-être plus profond que ça. Ça avait peut-être une signification tout autre, connue de lui seul.

\- Comment tu m'aurais sauvé? Demande le loup en brisant soudain le silence de la nuit.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'aurais fait en sorte que tu guérisse avant de mourir. Enfin, je suppose. Tu n'es pas en train de mourir devant moi maintenant, alors je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu es venu dans ma chambre?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment.

\- Tu as déjà fait ça?

\- Non. Venir sur ta maison, oui. Dans ta chambre, non.

\- Derek, est-ce que tu te souviens de tout quand tu es redevenu ado?

\- Tu veux dire, si je me souviens du dîner avec McCall, de toi qui m'a encore appelé Miguel et de toi que j'ai plaqué contre la porte?

\- Ouais. A priori tu t'en souviens. Tu as ressentis quoi? Je veux dire, quand tu es redevenu adulte?

\- Une sorte de manque. Etrangement j'étais bien en ado.

\- Si tu étais resté ado, ça t'aurait permis de recommencer à zéro. Finir le lycée, effacer tes mauvais choix, effacer tes mauvaises conquêtes.

\- Tu m'aimais bien en ado?

Stiles fronça les sourcils et réfléchit, puis il se tourna vers Derek.

\- Tu souriais plus.

\- Je n'avais pas conscience que ma famille était morte.

\- Dans l'idéal, faudrait que tu ais de nouveau dix-sept ans, mais en n'oubliant rien de ce qui t'est arrivé. Faudrait trouver la fontaine de Jouvence. Ce serait génial, on aurait le même âge après.

Ce fut la dernière phrase de Stiles. Il se tut longtemps et finit par s'endormir calmement, tranquillement. Derek ne résista pas à venir un peu plus près de lui. Stiles sentait bon. Stiles était calme, Stiles l'apaisait. Stiles était une drogue et une thérapie en même temps. La thérapie par la drogue! Pas sûr que ce soit validé en vrai, mais Stiles lui faisait cet effet-là. Le loup s'endormit aussi, il n'y avait de toute façon rien d'autre à faire.

Le shérif rentra et monta voir son fils. L'ado dormait et n'était pas seul. Le shérif reconnu Derek Hale, se pinça les lèvres et décida que tout était normal, tout était logique. Son fils et Derek, c'était logique, mais ça ne se faisait pas. Quelque chose les bloquait et le shérif espérait qu'un jour ça se débloque. Il referma la porte et les laissa.

Stiles se réveille le premier, il s'étire et sa main bute sur quelque chose de chaud, elle frôle des cheveux et l'ado tourne la tête. Derek Hale? Dans son lit? A moitié nu, avec son bas de training rouge? Ah oui, les souvenirs reviennent. Le big bad Wolf s'est glissé dans sa chambre cette nuit, puis dans son lit juste après.

* * *

  
_**Le loup**_ _: la reproduction_

_Maturation sexuelle : Les femelles commencent à se reproduire à l'âge de 2 ans et les mâles à l'âge de 3 ans._

_Saison des amours : La saison des amours se situe autour de février-mars et dépend des régions. Dans les régions arctiques, elle se situe plutôt au mois d'avril._

Derek se réveille doucement dans le lit d'un ado de dix-sept ans qui le regarde avec ses jolis yeux de miel et c'est ça sa première pensée? Y a un truc qui tourne pas rond.

\- Tu as bien dormis? Demande l'ado pour dissiper un malaise que Derek ne comprend pas au réveil.

\- Et toi?

Stiles réfléchit. Est-ce que ça vaut la peine de dire la vérité? Le loup le saura s'il ment de toute façon.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormis enfin, pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Derek sourit à la réponse, l'ado n'a même pas mentit. Derek sait que Stiles ment parfois, mais c'est en général toujours pour de bonnes raisons. Le loup décide aussi de jouer franc-jeu.

\- Moi aussi j'ai bien dormis.

Derek se lève, s'étire à peine et veut partir. Stiles n'est pas d'accords avec ça. Il se lève d'un bond et attrape le poignet de Derek.

\- Je dois y aller Stiles. Je ne peux pas rester ici.

\- Viens petit déjeuner avec moi, implore le jeune.

\- Je ne mange pas le matin.

\- C'est pas grave. Viens quand même avec moi.

\- Et ton père?

\- Il est rentré? Demande Stiles un brin inquiet.

\- Il est à la cuisine. Je l'entends.

\- Oh! Ne t'en fais pas, il sait déjà que tu es là alors. Il vient toujours me voir quand il rentre. Il nous a sûrement vus et il ne va rien dire. Si tu pars maintenant, ça va faire plus bizarre dans sa tête que si tu viens avec moi.

Le loup réfléchit. Il est quand même chez le shérif, à moitié nu, et à dormit avec son fils de dix-sept ans. Mais si le shérif ne l'a pas tué dans son sommeil, il ne le fera pas maintenant non plus.

\- Ok, je te suis.

Stiles jubile à l'intérieur. Derek reste avec lui. L'ado prête un t-shirt à Derek et les deux jeunes descendent. Le shérif lit le journal, assit à table avec deux tasses de café devant lui.

\- Bonjour! Lance joyeusement le shérif en souriant à son fils et à Derek.

\- Bonjour.

\- Salut pa'. On est la SPA maintenant, j'ai dû héberger un loup perdu, plaisante Stiles en riant.

Le shérif paraît surpris. Ça fait si longtemps que ça que Stiles n'a pas rit et lancé de blagues idiotes? Le petit sourire attendrit du shérif en dit long. Il invite silencieusement Derek à s'asseoir. Le loup s'asseye et une tasse de café atterrit devant lui.

\- Tu ne manges pas, mais je suis sûr que tu prends quand même un café.

\- Merci.

L'ado s'asseye en face de lui, à côté de son père, il jette un œil au journal, son père retire le journal et réprimande gentiment son ado:

\- Tu liras quand j'aurais fini.

Et Stiles rit, le shérif aussi. Derek pourrait s'habituer à ce genre de petit déjeuner. Il le pourrait absolument.

* * *

  
_**Le loup**_ _a été très craint des hommes. Comme ils étaient très nombreux à vivre au sein de grandes forêts, quand ils étaient trop affamés, ils dévoraient des moutons et des poules dans les fermes. Du coup, les hommes inventèrent de redoutables pièges, les chassèrent au fusil et en tuèrent beaucoup._

Stiles, lui, n'a jamais eu peur. C'est lui le premier à avoir rit sur la probabilité que Scott soit un lycaon. C'est lui qui a tout appris à Scott. Qui a tout lu, tout regardé, remit les mythes à leur place et la vérité en avant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu peur de Derek, le loup le savait, mais il tentait quand même de lui foutre un peu la trouille. Parce c'est drôle, que l'odeur de la peur à cette senteur douce qui fait sourire et parce que Stiles qui perd ses moyens, c'est quelque chose d'unique et de précieux à voir. Derek repart habillé avec les affaires de Stiles, il va juste se doucher chez lui, laisser à Stiles le temps de se doucher et il a promit de revenir plus tard. Stiles sait qu'il va revenir.

Le shérif n'a pas demandé ce que Derek faisait là, il ne le demandera pas. Il le sait très bien. Les deux jeunes se rapprochent et si tout va bien - avec eux ce n'est pas garanti- ils devraient finir ensemble, pour de vrai, parce que Derek et Stiles, c'est juste logique.

Derek se douche, met des habits à lui. Il met les habits de Stiles dans un sac en papier et rempli un sac en plastique avec quelques habits nécessaire pour lui. Il a convenu avec l'ado qu'il allait les laisser chez lui. Evitons les situations gênantes à l'avenir, avait dit Stiles et Derek avait acquiescé. Il mange quelque chose, il préfère manger seul. Et il ressort de chez lui. Il a promis d'aller voir Stiles. L'ado s'ennuie sans nouvelle de Scott et Scott n'est pas prêt de lui donner des nouvelles à cause de la réunion, mais pas que…. Mais Derek ne sait rien de ça et n'a pas à le savoir finalement.

Quand Derek arrive devant chez Stiles, il voit l'ado qui bulle devant la porte. Il prend le soleil et visiblement ça lui fait du bien. Il a mis un t-shirt rouge. Petit chaperon rouge. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Derek le surnomme ainsi dans sa tête. L'ado porte souvent des sweat à capuche et parfois rouge, alors c'est de sa faute au final. Stiles lève la tête et se lève pour rejoindre le loup. Il voit les affaires dans sa main, les prends, retourne vers la maison, dépose le tout dans l'entrée et il revient vers Derek. En silence ils avancent. Ils font le même tour que la veille en silence au début et puis Stiles restant Stiles, il se met à parler.

\- On n'est pas vraiment des amis toi et moi, hein? Demanda l'ado en évitant de regarder le loup.

Il a raison, Derek le sait. Il n'a jamais considéré Stiles comme un ami, jamais. Par contre dés leur rencontre, il l'a considéré… mais comme quoi? Peut-être directement comme… non décidément, il ne sait pas.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Je ne suis plus sûr de savoir ce que les amis font. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Scott?

\- On joue à la console, mais tu sais pas faire ça. On parle, mais t'es pas du genre causant, on se balade…ouais, ça on est en train de le faire. On se fait des confidences. Tu m'as déjà dit un de tes secrets?

\- Non.

Stiles s'arrête et regarde Derek.

\- Alors on n'est pas amis, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules, pourtant je suis persuadé qu'on est quelque chose toi et moi.

\- On ne sait peut-être pas encore quoi, mais on va trouver.


	3. Kitsune-Nogitsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> musiques pour ce chapitre : Hozier / Arsonist's Lullaby  
> Silent Hill- Room of Angel

_**Kitsune** _ _: Suivant les cultures et les époques, le renard est l'objet de diverses croyances. Il se voit parfois attribuer des pouvoirs magiques, mais est vu par d'autres comme la réincarnation du diable. Le plus fréquemment, le renard est vu comme un animal rusé, flatteur et fourbe, et il est déjà décrit de cette façon dans la littérature grecque. Dans la_ [ _mythologie nordique_ ](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mythologie_nordique) _le renard est un animal associé à_ [ _Loki_ ](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loki) _, dieu scandinave du feu et de la malveillance._

_-_ J'ai été un monstre, dit Stiles à voix basse.

Derek vient d'arriver par la fenêtre. Il était habille cette fois, il a enlevé ses chaussures et s'est posé à côté de Stiles. Ils ont convenus qu'ils dormiraient ensemble, dans le lit de l'ado parce qu'ils dorment bien comme ça. Pas d'autres raisons? Non, pas d'autres raisons, ils en sont convaincus. Quand Stiles parle d'avoir été un monstre, c'est en rapport avec le Nogitsune, Derek le sait.

\- Je suis un loup-garou, je suis un monstre tout le temps. Je suis un métamorphe, répond Derek sur le même ton que l'ado. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait dû répondre, il le sait, mais il ne peut pas dire à l'ado qu'il a tort de dire ça, que ce n'est pas vrai. Il a souffert lui quand Stiles était possédé, bien trop souffert pour avouer qu'il a souffert, alors il contre avec une autre réplique.

Il fait nuit dans la chambre de Stiles, il est presque minuit en fait et le loup est là depuis presque vingt minutes. Il somnole parce qu'il a besoin de récupérer du sommeil.

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle. J'ai tué des gens, rajoute Stiles encore plus bas.

\- Moi aussi. Toi tu ne l'a pas fait exprès, moi si. Rien que Peter, je lui ai tranché la gorge consciemment.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai.

Derek est sûr que l'ado a levé les yeux au ciel. Il le connait trop bien.

\- Tu vas vraiment revenir toutes les nuits? Même quand je reprendrai le lycée?

\- Ouais. A moins que tu ne me demande de ne plus venir.

\- Non, je veux que tu reviennes. Je veux que tu dormes avec moi, que tu m'aides à dormir, que je t'aide à dormir et qu'on petit déjeune ensemble le matin.

Presque une vie de couple, faillit rajouter Stiles, mais pour une fois, son filtre à paroles idiotes avait fonctionné. Un couple? Avec Derek? Et pis quoi encore hein? Ça le fit rire et Derek dû se demander pourquoi Stiles riait bêtement dans le noir.

Derek finit par s'endormir le premier, il était vraiment trop fatigué. Stiles en profite pour écouter son souffle et allumer l'écran de son portable pour éclairer le visage paisible du loup. Même endormit, il n'avait pas l'air complètement détendu. Stiles finit par s'endormir aussi.

* * *

  
_**Kitsune**_ _: Ono passait son temps à songer à son idéal de beauté féminine. Il la rencontra un soir et l'épousa. Au moment où elle donna naissance à leur_[ _fils_](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kitsune) _, le chien d'Ono donna naissance à un chiot qui, en grandissant, devint de plus en plus hostile à la dame. Elle pria son mari de le tuer, mais il refusa. Au final, le chien l'attaqua si furieusement qu'elle perdit courage, reprit sa forme vulpine, sauta la clôture et s'enfuit._

_« Tu es peut-être un renard », appela Ono après elle, « mais tu es la mère de mon fils et je t'aime. Reviens quand tu veux ; tu seras toujours la bienvenue. »_

_Ainsi, chaque soir, elle revint et dormit dans ses bras. »_

_Parce que la renarde revient à son mari chaque nuit comme une femme et qu'elle part chaque matin comme un renard, elle est appelée Kitsune. En japonais classique,_ _kitsu-ne_ _signifie_ _vient et dort_ _._

* * *

  
Stiles se réveille. Il fait nuit. Il a rêvé de cette petite légende. Il a entendu un bruit, il se tourne, Derek est toujours là, mais il est réveillé lui-aussi. Stiles voit ses yeux bleus briller.

\- Tu as entendu? Demande le plus jeune d'une voix à peine audible.

Le loup grogne doucement. Il respire à fond et ses yeux cessent de briller. Une silhouette entre par la fenêtre -faudra vraiment trouver un truc pour empêcher ça-. Derek ne bouge pas, alors Stiles sait que c'est quelqu'un de pas dangereux et il le reconnaît dès qu'il approche. Scott!

Stiles allume la lumière et c'est l'Alpha qui sursaute.

\- Mais… vous foutez quoi? Demande Scott en passant son regard de Stiles à Derek à vitesse express.

\- On dormait, jusqu'à ce que tu pénètre dans ma chambre, sans y être invité.

Scott ne comprend rien, ça se voit et c'est compréhensible.

\- Non, je voulais dire, pourquoi vous êtes dans le même lit?

\- Rapport avec le Mexique… Laisse tomber c'est compliqué, répond Stiles en s'asseyant sur le lit, Derek suit le mouvement aussi. L'alpha les regarde et se détourne.

\- Je reviendrai quand il fera jour. Faut que je te parle Stiles.

L'alpha s'en va et Stiles se laisse retomber sur le lit. Il pose ses mains sur ses yeux et rage un bon coup. Deux mois sans nouvelle et voilà que monsieur Scott apparaît dans sa chambre en pleine nuit. Bon, les deux mois sans nouvelle c'est pas uniquement la faute de Scotty. Stiles le sait, il a un peu merdé. Le premier mois après le Mexique, tout était normal. Ils étaient tellement contents d'être tous revenus vivants que rien à côté ne comptait et puis Stiles fut le premier à repenser à tout ça et la mélancolie s'était installée. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour Scott, il n'avait rien pu faire pour Derek. Et même, Derek avait dû le sauver dans le fourgon. Et lui? Il avait sauvé qui? Personne! Parce que les autres avaient tous déjà quelqu'un pour les sauver. Scott avait Kira et Liam, Liam avait Scott, Derek avait Braeden, Lydia avait Parrish…et lui personne.

\- Tu ferais mieux de dormir, dit Derek au jeune homme en se recouchant sur le dos lui aussi.

\- J'ai le cerveau qui réfléchit trop. J'ai personne à sauver, c'est triste.

\- Tu voudrais sauver qui?

\- Je sais pas. Scott, mon père, des amis…toi.

\- Tu m'as déjà sauvé moi. A la piscine avec le kanima, je n'ai pas oublié. Je ne t'ai peut être pas remercié par contre.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire merci.

Le loup se tourne vers Stiles et scrute son visage d'ado qui devient gentiment celui d'un homme. Plus carré, plus anguleux, plus poilu aussi…bien que ce soit peu visible.

\- Merci de m'avoir tenu dans la piscine.

L'ado ferme les yeux, juste pour graver ce moment dans sa mémoire. Derek a dit merci. Derek lui a dit merci - rectification- et c'est juste bon à entendre. Il pourrait presque répondre, ce fut un plaisir, mais il s'abstint. Ce ne fut pas un plaisir, en tout cas pas totalement. Derek était lourd, Derek était immobile, Derek était baraqué… mais c'était drôle en y repensant. Le pauvre petit humain frêle et inutile qui sauve le loup-garou, alpha -en ce temps-là- de la noyade et des griffes du kanima. C'est beau, ça passerait bien dans un conte. Mais pour faire bien dans les contes, l'un des deux hommes serait remplacé par une femme un peu nunuche, de toute façon. Ils sont où les Disney avec deux princes?

\- Hey Derek!

Un faible grognement répond à Stiles, le loup dort quasiment à point.

\- En japonais classique, kitsu-ne signifie vient et dort. C'est plutôt marrant non?

Le loup trouve ça marrant, mais il se contente de dire:

\- Je suis un loup, pas un renard! Dors!

L'ado obéit, ferme les yeux et se laisse glisser dans le sommeil.

* * *

  
_**Les Nogitsune**_ _sont appelés également Kitsune sombres. Ils ne sont pas associés à Inari et représentent la seconde classe de Kitsune supérieurs de part leur liaison à l'élément du vide. Ce sont des Kitsune malveillants, malicieux et prompts à jouer des mauvais tours._

L'ado se réveille doucement, il a chaud, bien trop chaud….soit il est déjà midi et le soleil tape sur sa peau par la fenêtre soit il… ah ouais, il comprend mieux, il est dans les bras de Derek. En cuillère. Le loup est derrière lui, collé à lui avec un bras entourant sa hanche et sa main repose sur son ventre. Ça ne lui pose pas de problème à Stiles, mais…ça devrait non? Pourtant, plus il y pense, moins ça le dérange. Il pourrait s'habituer à cette chaleur, il pourrait vraiment s'y habituer, surtout en dormant sans t-shirt. Le Nogistune est le vide, le vide total, le néant… il a connu le vide…il a besoin de le combler maintenant et étrangement le loup derrière le comble parfaitement ce néant. Il comble le vide dans son cœur, dans sa tête, dans ses nuits et même dans son lit. Et après? Hein? Est-ce que Derek peut tout combler? Peut-être bien?

L'ado sourit et se tourne comme il peut pour réveiller doucement le loup en lui soufflant sur le nez. Les canidés détestent ça! Et le loup se réveille en grognant.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, gronde le loup, très proche de l'ado, bien trop proche et l'ado se lève précipitamment parce que ça lui donne bien trop d'idées et bien trop d'envies à cette heure-ci du matin. Il part se réfugier à la salle de bain et ressort plus tard pour rejoindre le loup et descendre avec lui à la cuisine où le shérif s'apprête à partir pour le travail. Il laisse de l'argent à son fils et s'en va. Stiles regarde son bol, vide et se demande qu'elles céréales il va manger. Le bol est vide, le vide, le nogitsune… tout ça le rattrape bien trop souvent, bien trop fort. Ce n'était pas ta faute… ouais peut-être… mais ça le rattrape quand même.

\- Tu vas aller te doucher chez toi? demanda l'ado à Derek en relevant à peine la tête.

\- Pourquoi?

L'ado hausse les épaules.

\- Tu sais, on a une salle de bain ici et tu as quelques habits maintenant.

Le loup grogne mais Stiles n'est pas dupe. Derek a envie de se doucher ici, il ne veut juste pas l'admettre. Il n'est peut-être pas prêt. Ils vont où là, si le loup commence à se doucher ici?

\- Je ne vais pas vivre ici Stiles.

\- Tu serais moins seul.

-Je n'ai jamais demandé à être moins seul.

Leurs discutions ne sont vraiment pas riches, ni géniales, mais Stiles les apprécie quand même. Il ne se parle au moins plus à lui-même, comme il fait depuis deux mois.

* * *

  
_**Le Notigsune**_ _absorbe et se nourrit des émotions négatives causées par la douleur, le chaos et les conflits._

Comment faire pour oublier tout ce chaos, toute cette souffrance physique et morale qui ont tournés autour de Stiles il y a moins d'un an?

L'ado est assit à son bureau et fait des recherches, le loup est sous la douche, il a finit par se doucher chez le shérif, peut-être par flemme de rentrer chez lui et de revenir, peut-être par réelle envie, qui sait? Stiles essaye de ne pas y penser. Il fait des recherches sur le Nogitsune, même s'il connait déjà trop bien le sujet. Il exorcise ses démons pour les oublier, les laisser derrière lui. Il avait mis tout ça de côté, mais le Mexique a rallumé la peur, l'angoisse, la souffrance. Trop de choses négatives, Stiles n'a que dix-sept ans.

\- Tu ne devrais pas revenir sur ces événements.

La voix de Derek fait frissonner l'ado, sans le faire sursauter, pourtant il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre maintenant. Stiles se retourne, le loup est habillé, il a les cheveux mouillés. Stiles se lève d'un bond, ferme son ordinateur bien brutalement et file sous la douche. Pourquoi maintenant il pense à Derek aussi souvent? Aussi fortement? Pour être honnête, c'est pas nouveau. Mais il ne devrait pas y penser comme ça. Surtout pas maintenant, surtout pas quand le loup dort, déjeune et se douche chez lui.

Quand Stiles sort de la douche, il s'habille et va rejoindre le loup et sans parler, ils descendent ensemble et sortent. Le quartier est calme et ils changent de chemin cette fois-ci. Ils se dirigent vers l'est, comme les bouddhistes. Le soleil est déjà au sud et il fait chaud, très chaud…mais Stiles à moins chaud que dans les bras de Derek.

* * *

  
_**Le kitsune**_ _est doté d'une incroyable intelligence. Il est rusé, malicieux et aime jouer des tours. Toutefois, ces farces ne sont généralement pas veines et ont pour but de faire prendre conscience aux autres de leurs faiblesses. Le kitsune peut aussi contrôler l'esprit de sa cible et la désorienter en créant des illusions difficilement identifiables de la réalité._

Si c'est vrai pour le nogitsune, est-ce que ça l'est aussi pour Kira? Elle pourrait manipuler les esprits? L'esprit de Scott?

\- Derek, tu crois que Kira pourrait manipuler l'esprit de Scott?

\- C'est un des pouvoirs des kitsunes. Kira est encore trop jeune, mais un jour elle y arrivera sûrement. Ça te fait peur?

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai plutôt confiance en elle.

\- Tu as de l'intuition. Tu en as eu pour Lydia, pour… celui qui contrôlait le kanima et même… pour Peter. Tu sens que Kira est une bonne personne?

\- Ouais.

\- Et une bonne personne pour Scott?

\- En tant que meilleur ami de Scott, pas du tout objectif, je dirai non, parce qu'il n'a plus quelle en tête et ça m'énerve. Sinon, si j'oublie le côté ami, oui elle est faite pour lui. Mieux qu'Allison j'en suis certain. Allison n'était pas mauvaise…juste trop… juste pas assez faite pour lui. Je crois que chaque personne à quelqu'un qui lui est destiné. Pour moi, j'ai espéré longtemps que ce soit Lydia, même si je savais que ça ne l'était pas et je savais que ce n'était pas Malia. Il y a quelqu'un pour moi quelque part…peut-être pas aussi loin que je ne le crois. Tu crois à tout ça toi?

\- Pour les loups-garous c'est différent. C'est une histoire d'odeur. Mais la légende est la même. Une odeur plus qu'une autre est faite pour nous. On la reconnait quoi qu'il arrive, où qu'elle soit, même si parfois elle change légèrement, on continu de la reconnaître et elle nous manque quand elle est loin de nous.

\- Tu as trouvé ton odeur?... - la question sonnait mieux dans ma tête en fait-, et Stiles sourit et Derek aime bien ce sourire, ça veux dire qu'il va bien.

\- Peut-être! Et toi tu as trouvé ta personne destinée?

\- Peut-être aussi.

Stiles a envie de dire à Derek que le loup le tenait contre lui ce matin, mais il n'ose pas vraiment. Le loup nierait sûrement. Il se contente de sourire. Ils ont finit par arriver tout à l'est. La vue depuis le belvédère est magnifique. La falaise est haute et surplombe Beacon Hills. Stiles essaye de repérer sa maison, le poste de police, le lycée… ah oui le lycée, on le repère bien d'ici. Son regard s'éloigne vers la zone industrielle et il pense au loft de Derek.

\- Tu habite toujours au loft, sourwolf?

\- Ouais.

Tu reste avec moi en continu, ou tu vas rentrer chez toi un moment?

Derek réfléchit, ça se voit, ça se sent. Il pèse le pour et le contre. Ils repartent en sens inverse, Stiles a faim et son ventre le fait savoir, ça fait sourire Derek.

\- Tu veux quoi toi? Demande le loup au milieu du chemin alors que le silence régnait.

\- N'importe quoi qui me remplisse l'estomac. Il doit être presque deux heures de l'après-midi là, je meurs de faim.

Le loup pouffe bizarrement.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu veux que je reste en continu ou que je rentre chez moi un moment?

\- Pourquoi tu me renvoie ma question? Tu n'arrives pas à savoir ce que tu veux?

\- Si. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que j'ose vouloir.

\- Tu veux rester ou tu veux partir?

\- Rester, mais…

\- Je veux aussi que tu restes, dit l'ado en tournant la tête vers le loup qui marche à côté de lui. Tu veux que je te le demande?

Le loup s'arrête et son regard plonge dans celui de Stiles. Personne ne lui a jamais demandé de rester. Il acquiesce en silence. L'ado se plante bien en face de lui et fait deux pas en avant. Ils sont vraiment très proches et l'odeur de Stiles s'infiltre dans le nez du loup, cette odeur, celle dont il vient de parler à Stiles. L'ado approche sa tête tout près de l'oreille du loup et Derek ferme les yeux au moment où Stiles murmure:

\- Reste!... s'il te plaît.

Derek a envie de serrer ce corps contre lui, de respirer à plein poumons cette odeur qui lui plaît, qui lui correspond, mais il n'ose pas. L'ado à six ans de moins que lui, rien ne comble cette différence d'âge. Le loup n'ose pas tenter. Il s'éloigne d'un pas et replonge ses yeux dans le miel.

\- Alors, je reste, dit-il simplement.

L'instant à quelque chose de solennel, quelque chose qui ressemble à une première demande et à une première promesse. Mais ni Stiles, ni Derek n'en parle. L'un comme l'autre ne sont pas les rois de la communication sentimentale. Ça ne va pas changer en quelques jours.

* * *

  
_**Kitsune**_ _: Un jeu traditionnel appelé kitsune-ken (renard-poing) se réfère aux pouvoirs du kitsune sur les êtres humains. Le jeu est similaire à pierre-papier-ciseau, mais les trois positions de la main signifient un renard, un chasseur, et le chef du village. Le chef bat le chasseur, qu'il dépasse, le chasseur bat le renard qu'il tire, le renard bat le chef, qu'il ensorcelle._

Stiles est un joueur, rien ne lui fait vraiment peur à part perdre son père ou ses amis. Il ne sait pas bien, si entre Derek et lui c'est un jeu, ou autre chose. Ont-ils vraiment besoin l'un de l'autre pour dormir? L'un de l'autre pour effacer peu à peu le souvenir du Mexique? Stiles l'a vu blessé, faible, sans défense… et il a dû le laisser. Il aurait suffit que Derek lui dise, reste, et non pas, sauve-les! Il aurait pu le sauver lui, au lieu d'être inutile ailleurs.

\- Dis, Derek? Ça t'a fait quel effet de mourir? Demande Stiles alors que les deux hommes marchent dans la rue en direction d'un fast-food.

\- C'est… affreux. C'était lent, douloureux et j'ai pensé à tellement de choses non faites, non dites, non finies. Tellement de choses ratées.

\- Je t'aurais évité de mourir si j'avais été là. Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé vers Scott?

\- Je pensais qu'il avait besoin de toi. Que tu pouvais le sauver.

\- J'aurais dû ne pas t'écouter

Derek ou Scott?

Derek… définitivement Derek!

  


  



	4. Alpha-Bêta-Oméga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique pour ce chapitre : Ben Cocks - So Cold

_**Alpha:**_ _est la première lettre de l'alphabet grec. La lettre alpha représente divers concepts en physique et chimie, dont la radioactivité α, l'accélération angulaire, les particules α, la position alpha en chimie organique et la force de l'électromagnétisme (la constante de structure fine). Alpha note également la dilatation thermique d'un composé en chimie physique. Il est utilisé de façon courante en mathématiques pour noter des quantités comme les angles, pour noter la surface sous une courbe normale en statistique, et pour le seuil de signification. En zoologie, la lettre nomme l'individu dominant d'une meute de loups ou de chiens._

C'est le mot qui percute l'esprit du loup dès qu'il s'approche, avec Stiles, de la maison Stilinski. L'odeur de Scott est là, Scott est là. Il pense à prévenir Stiles qui hausse les épaules en soupirant.

\- Vu ce qu'il a vu cette nuit, faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'il nous lâche. 

Le ton de Stiles sonne comme une fatalité. Le loup ne réplique pas. L'alpha est devant la porte, il attend. Sûrement depuis des heures.

\- Mais vous étiez où? Je vous ai attendu pendant des heures!

J'avais raison, se dit le loup. Bien sûr que Scott n'allait pas les lâcher maintenant. Il les avait vus dormir dans le même lit. Ce n'est pas banal. Faut se mettre un peu à sa place.

Stiles ouvre la porte de la maison de son père et les trois jeunes entrent et montent directement dans la chambre de Stiles. Derek voit de suite que Scott à repéré ses affaires. Il se tourne vers Stiles et Derek et les scrute bizarrement comme si quelque chose était écrit sur eux. Le loup aux yeux bleus se demande ce que Scott pense. 

\- Alors, ça fait longtemps que vous dormez ensemble? Demande l'alpha.

\- Non, deux nuits. Je te l'ai dit, tu ne peux pas comprendre Scotty, réplique Stiles.

Ça se voit qu'il ne veut pas parler à Scott. Il y a eu quoi entre eux? Stiles a raison, Scott ne peut pas comprendre.

\- Mais… vous couchez ensemble?

\- NON! Répondent le renard et le loup d'une même voix outrée et plus haut perché qu'ils ne l'auraient voulus. 

Pourquoi Derek a appelé Stiles, renard? 

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit l'alpha en se laissant tomber sur la chaise de bureau de Stiles. 

Stiles pince les lèvres.

\- Ecoute Scott, rentre chez toi, laisse-nous. Disons que Derek et moi, on doit régler quelques trucs qui se sont passés au Mexique et on a besoin de ses moments entre nous. Dormir ensemble, aller se balader… ça fait partie d'une sorte de thérapie entre nous. 

L'ado a raison, tellement raison. Ils en ont besoin. Ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde, au moins pour ça. 

\- Je promets d'être présent à la prochaine réunion. Je te promets qu'après tout ça, je viendrai te voir et on fera des trucs de potes. En attendant, je ne couche pas avec Derek, je ne compte pas coucher avec. Profite de Kira et de ta mère pendant ce temps. 

L'alpha à envie de rajouter quelque chose, il regarde ses deux amis et finit par hocher la tête et partir. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, le loup et l'ado se couchent sur le lit.

\- Tu ne comptais pas coucher avec moi, hein? Demande l'ado en rougissant comme pas permis.

Il est plutôt adorable comme ça. Est-ce que Derek avait envie de coucher avec lui? Pas vraiment non! Ça pourrait se faire? Il n'est pas certain qu'il refuserait si ça se présentait.

\- Ce n'était pas dans mon programme.

\- Mais ça pourrait l'être?

Le cœur de l'humain accélère, il attend une réponse, ça le stresse et Derek le sent bien. Positive ou négative, la réponse?

\- Pour toi, ça pourrait l'être?

\- Arrête de faire ça, Derek!

\- Faire quoi?

\- Ne pas répondre et me renvoyer ma question. Tu aurais envie de coucher avec moi? Oui ou non?

\- Ce serait sûrement se faire du mal pour pas grand-chose.

Oui, Derek le sait, il vient de merdé. Mais vraiment, vraiment. L'ado sent la colère et la déception. Il se renfrogne, se lève de son lit et va sur son ordinateur. Longtemps le loup ne dit rien. Il a pourtant envie de lui dire qu'il a merdé. Qu'il est vraiment crétin. En même temps, la question n'est pas facile, la réponse encore moins. Il passe pour quoi en disant oui? Il passe pour qui en disant non? Le loup finit par se lever et vient derrière l'ado. Il est plongé dans ses renards. Derek le sent, Stiles verse des larmes en silence. 

\- Avoue que la réponse n'est pas facile, dit le loup d'une voix douce. 

L'ado ne le regarde pas, il ne se tourne pas. Bien sûr que Derek pourrait avoir envie de lui, bien sûr qu'il pourrait avoir envie de coucher avec lui, il a déjà envie, il le sait. 

\- Moi j'aurais envie. 

L'ado se lève, part en courant, claque la porte et s'enfuit quelque part dehors. Le loup ne le rattrape pas, la révélation est bien trop grande, bien trop puissante, bien trop déstabilisante.

* * *

  
_**Bêta**_ _: Ces loups sont placés au second rang, derrière le couple alpha. Ils ont pour mission instinctive de protéger le couple alpha. Ils s’appliquent à détourner nombre de dangers pour protéger les précieux chefs de meute. Ce sont les plus gros loups, les plus intrépides de la famille et ils sont très vigoureux, faisant régner les lois de la meute dirigée par le couple alpha._ _C'est un loup garou de base qui est au service de l'Alpha qui l'a mordu, mais il peut aussi prêter allégeance à un Alpha qui ne l'a pas mordu pour avoir une meute. Certains sont nés bêta._

Est-ce que Derek était le bêta de Scott? Définitivement non! Alors de qui était-il le bêta? Etait-il vraiment un bêta ou bien un oméga? Il n'obéissait à personne, ne protégeait personne. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il protégeait surtout quelqu'un, surtout Stiles. Stiles faisait peut être office d'alpha pour lui maintenant, ou en tout cas son égal. Derek l'écoutait, il en avait conscience. L'ado lui avait demandé de rester et Derek était resté. Il lui avait demandé de revenir, et Derek était revenu. Mais la question en ce moment n'était pas celle-là. Stiles avait avoué avoir envie de coucher avec Derek et la question c'était, le loup avait-il envie de coucher avec l'humain? Maintenant que l'idée avait été lancée, impossible de penser à autre chose. Ça lui faisait peur, parce que les hommes il n'avait jamais tenté, mais Stiles c'était différent. C'était un homme bien sûr, mais c'était différent. Avec Stiles il pourrait, il voulait même. Mais il y avait toujours cette histoire de différence d'âge. Derek était adulte, Stiles non et le fait de passer bientôt la barre des dix-huit ans n'effacerait pas que Stiles restait un ado, un gamin aux yeux de Derek. Pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Juste, il l'avait connu gamin… il serait toujours ce gamin-là. N'y tenant plus, le loup sortit de la maison et pista Stiles qu'il retrouva assit dans un terrain vague à quelques rues de chez lui. L'ado ne chercha pas à fuir et le loup se posa à côté de lui. Derek regarde le jeune homme qui garde obstinément la tête baissée.

\- J'aurais envie aussi!

Juste trois mots suffisent à exprimer ce que le loup pense, juste trois mots suffisent pour que Stiles relève la tête. Il regarde le loup et s'approche de lui pour simplement se blottir contre lui. Décidément, Derek pourrait s'habituer à ça aussi, sans aucun problème. L'ado est fatigué d'avoir été si mélancolique depuis quatre mois. Le loup se couche sur le sol et l'ado pose doucement sa tête sur son torse, les deux bras enroulés autour de sa nuque et sa respiration devient presque inaudible. Il dort. Derek en profite pour approcher son nez de la touffe de cheveux bruns et il respire à fond. C'est vraiment cette odeur, il le sait, il l'a ressentit depuis longtemps. Il est prêt à l'accepter, mais l'âge de Stiles reste son plus grand problème. Derek se relève après avoir décalé l'ado sur le sol, il le regarde un instant et le prends dans ses bras, tel une princesse de conte de fées et il le ramène chez lui pour le déposer dans son lit et s'allonger à côté de lui.

* * *

  
_**Oméga**_ _: est la 24e et dernière lettre de l'alphabet grec, précédée par psi. Le dernier des derniers._

Derek ne se sent pas oméga, il n'est pas le dernier. Il est juste solitaire, mais dans la hiérarchie des loups, il s'apparente quand même à un oméga. Peu importe, ce n'est pas si grave au fond. Sa famille était sa meute, plus de famille égal plus de meute. Il était plus à se considéré comme une sorte de semi-oméga. Il se suffisait à lui-même et n'avait pas besoin, absolument, d'une meute, mais ce n'était pas plus mal s'il en avait une. Une main le frôla doucement et il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui dormait à ses côtés. Le jeune se réveillait, il le sentait aux battements de son cœur.

\- J'ai dormis longtemps? Fut la première question de Stiles.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'ai perdu la notion du temps ces jours.

Le loup ne mentait pas. Il ne faisait vraiment pas attention à l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Un seul repère restait stable, la nuit. Stiles sembla tout à coup comprendre qu'il était dans sa chambre.

\- Tu m'as ramené?

\- Ouais.

\- Merci… j'ai faim. Mon père est là?

Le loup se concentra quelques secondes…pas de bruit, pas de battements de cœur, sauf ceux de Stiles.

\- Non, on est seuls.

L'ado se leva et resta à genoux sur son lit et s'étira doucement en baillant. Derek le regarda plus en détail. Il était beau ce jeune, fallait le reconnaître. Il avait un charme fou et un corps sublime, fin, mais musclé en même temps. Des yeux magnifiques, des cils joliment recourbées et un visage adorable surmonté d'une touffe de cheveux bruns, qui en général, partaient dans tous les sens. Il était mignon, trop pour la santé du loup, trop pour ne pas penser à Stiles plus qu'en ami. Maintenant il lui avait avoué avoir lui aussi envie de coucher avec lui. Et après? Ils allaient le faire? Oublier? Hésiter? Stiles ne semblait pas avoir envie de remettre le sujet sur le tapis, Derek n'allait pas le faire en premier. Il accompagna le jeune à l'étage inférieur et ils se posèrent devant la télé. Stiles se prit un bol de pop corn et Derek refusa d'en manger. Le shérif rentra plus tard, la nuit tombait et il s'arrêta devant le canapé. Il regarda les deux jeunes et finit par hausser les épaules. La mélancolie planait toujours dans cette maison et le shérif en était bientôt dégoûté. Il fit un repas réchauffé et mangea en silence avec son fils.

Derek partit un moment. Il courait dans les bois et ça lui faisait du bien. Stiles lui prenait la tête, Stiles lui prenait trop le cœur. Revenir était plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais il n'allait pas fuir, il n'allait plus fuir, il lavait déjà bien assez fait. Il arriva au terrain où se dressait autrefois le beau manoir Hale…. Il n'y avait plus rien aujourd'hui, même plus une fondation, plus une brique…même les os de sa sœur n'étaient plus là. Il resta des heures, hurla un peu à la lune qui n'était plus pleine et finit par revenir vers le milieu de la nuit chez Stiles. Il sauta par la fenêtre sous sa forme de loup et s'assit à côté de l'ado qui jouait sur son ordinateur, couché par terre. Il posa son museau contre l'épaule du jeune homme qui mit son jeu sur pause et lui caressa la tête d'une main, laissant ses longs doigts fins se perdre dans le pelage sombre. Derek aurait pu ronronner tellement c'était agréable, mais il n'était pas un chat. Un petit jappement lui échappa et ça fit rire l'ado. Ce rire, ce que Derek pouvait l'adorer.

\- Si tu veux bien redevenir humain, on peut en parler?

Derek ne réfléchit que quelques secondes et ne se cacha même pas pour redevenir humain. Il se présenta nu devant l'ado qui le dévora des yeux. Doucement le jeune se leva et se déshabilla avec une conviction non feinte. Une fois aussi nu que Derek, il s'approcha du plus vieux et prit son visage entre ses mains en collant son corps fin contre celui musclé du lycaon. Le contact était trop bon, tellement doux et spectaculaire. Tellement électrisant et parfait. Lentement le loup posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme et ils restèrent comme ça un moment. Ils avaient envie, ça se sentait clairement, mais ils n'y firent pas attention. Stiles avait chaud, il sentait la joie, la vie, le sourire, la douceur. Derek avait juste besoin de ça et n'en demanda pas plus. Ils se couchèrent nu, Stiles dans les bras de Derek et ne se réveillèrent que le lendemain bien après l'heure du déjeuner. Le shérif n'était pas venu, il avait hésité et puis avait décidé qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans cette histoire. Fallait que ça se fasse, c'était logique. Il les entendit se lever, il les entendit aller à la salle de bain ensemble et vraisemblablement se doucher ensemble. Ça se passait vraiment, maintenant, après tout ce temps et le shérif avait juste envie de dire: Enfin.

* * *

  
_**Alpha-Bêta-Oméga**_ _: Un mantra est dans l'hindouisme, le bouddhisme, le sikhisme, et le jaïnisme, une formule condensée formée d'une ou d'une série de syllabes répétées de nombreuses fois suivant un certain rythme dans un but de méditation, ou à des fins religieuses._

Derek aimait son mantra, il l'avait plus ou moins choisit, ça l'avait beaucoup aidé en de très, trop, nombreuses occasions. Stiles avait un mantra, Derek venait de le comprendre le soir d'avant, il l'avait entendu.

La douche avait été douce, sans baiser, sans sexe, juste profiter du corps chaud et mouillé de l'autre. Ils n'allaient peut-être pas sur une bonne voie? Mais peut-être que si? En tout cas, ça leur convenait. Derek ne râlait pas, pas plus que Stiles et après avoir mangé quelque chose ils repartirent en forêt. C'était un rituel. Manger ensemble, se promener ensemble, dormir ensemble… comme un mantra.

Derek était assit sur une pierre, à côté de Stiles et l'humain écoutait la forêt, il leva la tête vers le ciel, comme pour implorer une force quelque part.

\- Tu crois qu'on va finir par coucher ensemble?

L'ado avait l'art de poser des questions directes. Le loup y répondit franchement.

\- Je pense que ça va arriver oui, quand on sera vraiment prêt et qu'on ne pourra plus résister.

\- Tu m'as résisté hier soir?

\- Oui.

\- Moi aussi. J'ai hésité.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai entendu murmurer un mantra?

\- Ouais. Tu as entendu tous les mots?

\- Oui. Le renard, le loup, le loup-garou!

\- C'est un tout. Trois mots qui résument un peu tout ce qui tourne autour de moi. Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé tout seul. Un jour, j'ai fais une crise de panique et c'est ça qui m'est venu.

\- C'est en général comme ça que vient, un mantra, on n'a pas besoin d'y réfléchir, c'est naturel. Je vais quand même rentrer un peu chez moi. Je reviendrai ce soir.

\- Je ne serai peut-être pas d'accord.

\- Pourquoi?

L'ado ne répondit pas, se leva et partit. Le loup le suivit de loin et tout à coup l'ado s'arrêta.

\- Tu vas me suivre longtemps? Je pensais que tu voulais être seul?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu veux m'accompagner au loft?

Stiles acquiesça et reprit sa marche en trottinant un peu et en sautant par-dessus les branches. Derek n'avait pas tort quand il le traitait encore de gamin. Stiles avait toujours ce côté enfant et l'aurait sûrement toujours, peut-être à cause de son hyperactivité, ou alors c'était juste dans sa nature. Depuis quand Derek n'avait pas été un peu gamin dans sa tête ou dans ses gestes? Une éternité, peut être même un peu plus. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, mais ce n'était juste pas dans sa nature. Il fit une chose qu'il aurait peut-être dû éviter de faire. L'ado marchait juste devant lui et Derek l'attrapa par la taille, le retourna doucement et le plaqua encore plus doucement contre un arbre. Il plongea son regard dans la douceur du miel et se pencha à peine pour poser ses lèvres d'homme sur celles de l'adolescent. Il n'avait pas râlé, pas bougé, n'avait même pas été surpris. Il avait laissé Derek le guider et s'était contenté de poser ses mains dans les cheveux sombres du loup pour jouer avec au moment où il ouvrait la bouche. Derek n'avait rien connu de si doux, pourtant il en avait connu des baisers, pas des millions non plus, mais quelques uns. Quelques uns fortement délicieux et enivrants, mais absolument rien de comparable à Stiles. Stiles et sa douceur, Stiles et son innocence, Stiles et son odeur qui allait le tuer à petit feu. Ils rompirent le baiser en même temps et en silence reprirent leur chemin vers le loft. Le loup se contenta de prendre chez lui quelques affaires et les garçons repartirent en silence. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Le risque était trop grand de tout faire foirer. Derek n'en avait pas envie. Il pensa quand même qu'il aurait dû réciter son mantra quelques fois de plus pour ne pas embrasser l'ado comme ça dans la forêt. Ça risquait de péter plus tard. Il faudrait bien qu'ils finissent par vraiment parler. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer avec des non-dits sans s'expliquer un minimum. Le Mexique avait changé des choses, mais il ne fallait pas penser que tout allait être différent. Derek était toujours Derek et Stiles était toujours Stiles et heureusement, ça restait une constante.

Arrivé chez Stiles, ils se déshabillèrent et se remirent au lit. En pleine journée oui, mais qui y faisait attention.

\- J'ai encore envie que tu m'embrasses, avait dit l'ado, le souffle déjà court, les yeux déjà brillants. Derek n'avait pas résisté.

  



	5. TDA-H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique pour ce chapitre : Lo quiero a morir de Shakira  
> Attention : lemon  
> Et ceci est le chapitre qui m'a inspiré pour la cover de la fic.

_**TDA-H:** _ _Le Trouble du Déficit de l´Attention avec ou sans Hyperactivité est une affection neurobiologique du cerveau pouvant produire des difficultés d´attention, de l´hyperactivité et de l´impulsivité._

Stiles ne connaît trop bien le sujet. Il a été diagnostiqué TDA-H juste avant son entrée à l'école maternelle, en même temps avec sa maman hyperactive, c'était prévisible. Ses parents n'avaient pas été surpris. Difficultés d'attention? Clairement Stiles connaissait bien ça, surtout à l'école, surtout si ça ne l'intéressait pas. Hyperactivité? Pour sûr. Toujours en train de bouger quelque chose ou de parler ou de réfléchir à milles choses en même temps. Impulsivité? C'est ce qui caractérisait le plus Stiles. Il avait appris à faire avec, les gens autour de lui aussi. Même Derek avait appris. Ces derniers jours, il lui avait dit beaucoup de choses sous le coup de l'impulsivité, mais il ne les regrettait pas. C'était sortit parce que ça devait sortir depuis tellement longtemps. Cette fois c'était fait. L'ado se réveille, un nouveau matin, une nouvelle journée, toujours Derek collé contre lui. Il sent le corps du loup contre son dos, son bras sur sa hanche, sa main sur son ventre. Rien ne peut être plus doux. Son souffle dans ses cheveux. Le loup ne ronfle pas et ça étonne Stiles. Scott a toujours ronflé, même en loup, surtout en loup. Stiles doit se dégager de ce bras, de cette chaleur, pas par envie, mais par besoin primaire du matin. On ne réveille jamais un loup-garou si ses mains ne sont pas sécurisées. Il ne peut attacher les mains du loup. Il arrive quand même à s'échapper, enfile un caleçon et se réfugie dans la salle de bain, longtemps, un peu trop longtemps. Quand il revient dans sa chambre un loup noir déprime sur son lit. Stiles lui sourit et le loup vient vers lui. 

\- J'avais pas prévu de t'abandonner aujourd'hui. 

L'ado secoue la tête en riant un peu et le loup se transforme. C'est juste impressionnant de voir ça, l'ado sait qu'il ne s'en lassera jamais. Derek s'habille, tout simple, mais il est sexy quand même et Stiles se passe la langue sur les lèvres. Il s'habille aussi, son ventre gronde, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner. Le shérif est assit sur le canapé, il zappe. Il laisse les jeunes petit déjeuner seuls, mais il les observe. Le loup regarde son fils et semble chercher son approbation pour chaque geste. Stiles regarde le loup aussi. 

* * *

  
_**TDA-H**_ _: Notons qu’il est possible d’être atteint du trouble déficitaire de l’attention sans présenter tous les signes et symptômes. Aussi, le degré avec lequel ces caractéristiques sont présentes varie d’une personne à l’autre._

Alors Stiles doit être vraiment très atteint, parce qu'il cumule un peu tout. Il est et se sent désorganisé. Il a de la difficulté à prêter attention. Il a la bougeotte et une agitation interne. Il a 

beaucoup de difficulté à démarrer un projet ou à rester concentré à la tâche. Il a de la difficulté à gérer son temps au point d’être toujours en retard. Il est incapable de maintenir sa concentration pour une longue période de temps. Il perd des objets régulièrement. Il oublie des détails ou des engagements. Il est impulsif, menant à une mauvaise prise de décision. Il souffre de procrastination et de perfectionnisme chronique. Il prend des risques, et plus encore. Joli mélange! Qui supportera ça au quotidien? Sa vie sentimentale est plutôt vouée à l'échec et à la solitude. Sa mère avait juste de l'hyperactivité, le shérif l'aimait, il supportait… mais Stiles ce n'est pas pareil. Qui le supportera? Qui voudra bien faire un bout de sa vie, ou tiens, soyons fou, sa vie avec lui? L'ado pense à Derek? Est-ce que Derek serait assez patient pour ça? Assez aimant? Assez désespéré peut-être aussi? 

Pas de douche ce matin, pas envie. Stiles veut aller au lac, Derek n'est pas chaud, l'ado se vexe et boude un peu.

\- Stiles, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tout changer?

Le loup roule des yeux, et alors. Il n'est pas un alpha quand même. Stiles ne va pas se mettre à ses pieds. Frustration de gosse, Stiles s'en va. Le loup tente de le rattraper, mais l'ado fuit en courant, il entre dans la forêt et zigzague un peu partout. Le loup arrive plus tard dans la forêt, impossible de pister, ça l'enrage. Où est passé son repère? Là, c'est vraiment un gamin! Derek proteste, mais l'ado est partit. Il n'est pas allé au lac, Derek est en sûr. Il lève les yeux au ciel et se change en loup. Pas d'autre option. 

Stiles n'est pas allé au lac, il a bifurqué, il est allé au belvédère. Il fait trop chaud, il a trop courut et n'a rien à boire. Il attend, le loup va finir par le trouver. La lune est basse, ou alors c'est le soleil? L'ado gonfle les joues, il ne sait pas trop. Où est passé le loup? Pas de bruit, pas de loup, Stiles à trop zigzagué. Peut-être que le loup a abandonné? Il ne voulait pas le chercher, Stiles à été trop impulsif. Il a soif… Beacon Hills ressemble à un grand océan d'où il est. Il pourrait sauter de la falaise et se noyer pour oublier la chaleur. Il s'approche du bord, proche, trop proche… il va basculer et personne ne l'aidera. Scott à Kira, Scott à Liam, Lydia à Parrish et lui il n'a personne… ou peut-être que si. 

Derek a retrouvé la trace de l'ado, son odeur est bien trop parfaite pour pouvoir la lâcher. Il est en loup, Stiles le sait parce qu'il gronde. Il sait aussi gronder en humain, mais le son est un peu moins animal. Alors Stiles sait qu'un loup est à quelques mètres derrière lui, mais il a trop chaud pour se retourner et de toute façon, il va verser dans le vide, dans l'océan de Beacon Hills. Le paysage est beau. Un océan, un jeune en train de basculer d'une falaise, un loup et la lune trop basse, pleine la lune bien sûr, sinon ça ne veut rien dire pour le renard et le loup. Il sent qu'il tombe, mais sa chute est stoppée…un corps chaud le ramène en arrière et le plaque contre le sien. Un cœur bat à en faire de la tachycardie. L'ado verse des larmes, il a eu peur. Mais Derek est là maintenant, il le tient contre son corps nu et ne le lâchera pas. Derek se laisse tomber sur le sol, sur l'herbe sèche et l'ado tombe assit sur ses cuisses, deux bras puissants autour de son ventre.

\- Pardon, j'ai déliré!

Derek ne répond même pas, il sait bien que l'ado ne voulait pas se jeter dans le vide, il est impulsif, pas suicidaire. 

* * *

  
_**TDA-H**_ : _L'incapacité fréquente d'achever les tâches commencées, d'organiser correctement la vie quotidienne, le fait d'être toujours distrait, de sauter au cou des gens ou de les blesser de ne pas pouvoir rester tranquille provoquent des difficultés dans les relations sociales et dans les relations professionnelles ou scolaires Ce terrain est propice au développement de dépressions, d'angoisses mais aussi d'agressivité démesurée ou de comportements asociaux. En raison des nombreux échecs et déceptions vécues, la confiance en soi et en ses propres capacités est fortement ébranlée, l'estime de soi est au plus bas._

Ouais, l'estime de soi c'est pas vraiment quelque chose que Stiles connaît, mais là, en ce moment dans les bras du loup il se sent précieux, unique, indispensable et même aimé. Et il aime ça, c'est tellement chaud, c'est tellement doux. Il ferme les yeux et pose l'arrière de sa tête sur l'épaule de loup, il murmure à peine, il n'a pas besoin de parler plus fort, il sait que Derek entendra. Quelques mots sortent de sa bouche, les mots qu'il avait envie de dire depuis longtemps:

\- J'ai envie de toi!

C'est à peine un souffle, mais Derek l'a entendu et il resserre son étreinte. L'humain ne doit pas lui échapper, pas maintenant. Lui aussi a envie et il sait que l'ado le sent contre sa peau tendre. Stiles attend que le loup se décide et il se décide. Il vient poser ses lèvres dans le cou du jeune et hume l'odeur puis dépose un baiser et un autre et encore un autre avant de sucer la peau fine, chaude et offerte. Ses mains passent sous le t-shirt de Stiles et lui enlève directement pour caresser le ventre, le torse, les épaules… tout ce qui est a porté de mains. Et il ne s'arrête pas là, de loin pas. Stiles avait envie, il l'a dit et parfois l'impulsivité ça a du bon. Il est assit sur les cuisses de Derek et il sent que Derek a envie et il en a envie aussi. Dès qu'il le dit, le loup lui fait des baiser, un suçon -merde un suçon, ça va se voir, ça bon peu importe- et le loup lui enlève son t-shirt - sans le déchirer, ouf merci, le loup est devenu civilisé-. Ses mains puissantes le caresse et l'ado ne retient pas ses gentiment, il ne veut pas les retenir, de toute façon, ils sont tous seuls. Le loup ordonne, silencieusement à Stiles de se lever et il lui enlève le pantalon et dans le même temps fait glisser le boxer. Il se sont déjà vu nus, plus de gêne entre eux… il n'y en avait pas eu de toute façon. L'ado se rasseye à sa place et l'envie du loup, est grande, dure, très dure. C'est vraiment lui qui fait cet effet-là à Derek?

\- Tu me fais un effet de dingue, lui susurre le loup en mordillant sa nuque.

Le loup est télépathe maintenant? Stiles oublie cette question, ce n'est pas le moment et puis, en plus, il s'en balance complètement. Les mains du lycaon le caresse, elles jouent avec ses tétons pour qu'il se cambre contre le corps musclé derrière lui. Stiles sent contre ses fesses une fierté dressée, une fierté pleine d'envie, une fierté dure qu'il a envie de sentir en lui. Le loup a envie, ils ne vont pas se gêner. Stiles se mordille les lèvres, parce que les mains de Derek sur lui c'est quelque chose, quelque chose qui le fait gémir, qui le fait désirer encore et encore des caresses, qui lui donne envie encore plus - c'est possible ça? Sûrement puisque c'est la cas-, qui lui colle des frissons. Les mains de Derek glissent sur ses cuisses et l'ado pourrait jouir là maintenant, tout de suite, tellement c'est doux, tellement c'est chaud, tellement c'est bon et finalement, il ne se retient pas. Il cri doucement, pas très fort parce que ce n'est pas un orgasme, mais il avait besoin de cette délivrance. Le loup allait le tuer de besoin de jouir s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Le loup ne dit rien, Stiles le sent sourire contre sa nuque, ça lui a plus malgré la rapidité. L'ado n'as que 17 ans, il n'a connu que Malia et bien peu de temps, bien peu de fois. Le loup le touche… carrément. Il prend ses bourses dans sa main et les caresse, les malaxe gentiment et c'est doux, putain c'est doux. Où est passé la mélancolie? Stiles ne la sent plus, Derek non plus. Peut être qu'elle est trop prude pour leur désir et qu'elle s'est barrée? Tant mieux, vraiment, tant mieux. Une main halée, belle, grande et chaude vient se poser sur le sexe à moitié au repos de Stiles et tente de récupérer un peu de liquide perdu sur le pubis, perdu sur le gland et la main part, Stiles se sent frustré, mais ça ne dure pas, l'autre main du loup vient remplacer la première et l'ado se cambre. Le loup en profite, il faufile sa main sous les fesses de l'ado et caresse doucement l'entrée intime, le fruit défendu, défendu mais convoité, et lentement Stiles sent un doigt en lui. L'effet est étrange, ça ne ressemble à rien de ce qu'il a pu connaître, de ce qu'il à pu imaginer. C'est au-delà de tout fantasme, au-delà de toute sensation. Une main le masturbe pendant qu'un doigt fait des vas-et vient en lui et l'ado gémit encore, même il pousse des soupirs et des petits cris. Derek est satisfait et sort ses crocs pour les faire glisser sur l'épaule du jeune homme, il ne mord pas, ce n'est pas le moment, pas encore. L'ado sait qu'il sera mordu et ça l'excite, ça l'excite encore plus parce qu'il sait quand ça arriva, ça arriva quand Derek sera en lui et qu'il jouira de plaisir suprême en lui, parce que c'est lui qui lui aura fait cet effet. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais Stiles se penche un peu et un deuxième doigt pénètre en lui et l'écarte doucement, avec des gestes tendres. Ils ne sont pas pressés, ils sont seuls de toute façon, personne ne viendra les déranger, personne ne viendra les voir. L'ado se laisse aller, plus de cris s'échappent de sa gorge, plus de halètements et l'ado en veut plus, plus de sensations, alors le loup y va franchement et un troisième doigt écarte encore plus Stiles qui couine et se pince fortement les lèvres. Il ne veut pas venir maintenant, Derek comprend et arrête ses caresses sur son membre dressé… le loup enlève ses doigts et Stiles n'est pas vraiment d'accords avec ça, arrêt brutal de sensations délicieuses, non il n'est pas d'accord. Il râle et le loup rit doucement parce que Stiles est adorable quand il râle. Le loup laisse couler de la salive dans sa main et en met entre les fesses de Stiles, sur son entrée et sur son membre à lui qui réclame de pouvoir se glisser dans l'antre que les doigts du loup viennent d'abandonner. Stiles est prêt, il veut et il n'a pas peur, alors le loup passe un bras autour de son corps fin et sa main vient guider sa queue dure pour la faire pénétrer doucement, pas petits mouvements doux et délicats, dans l'inimité ouverte et offerte. Stiles pousse un cri en serrant les poings - parce que merde, c'est pas hyper agréable ça en fait, c'est gros, mais ça passe vite et c'est dedans avant même que Stiles puisse tout arrêter- et en fait c'est bon, c'est trop bon. L'ado se fait bouger lui-même sur le sexe du loup, il le remplit parfaitement. C'est sa place, ça lui était réservé. Ils le savent les deux. Derek attrape les deux hanches de l'ado et l'aide à glisser sur lui. La sensation est parfaite, la chaleur est parfaite, le moment est parfait. Pas calculé, pas planifié… il ont juste écouté leur envie. Derek fait glisser l'ado longtemps, l'ado cri parfois, vraiment, parce que le loup à touché sa prostate - et que putain, c'est magique ce truc-. Le loup ne se lasse pas de ces bruits de plaisir, les siens et ceux de Stiles. Dire qu'ils auraient pu passer à côté de ça, ils préfèrent ne pas y penser… l'ado n'en peux plus, parce qu'il a chaud, parce qu'il a besoin de jouir et le loup reprend sa verge dans sa main pour imprimer sur elle un rythme doux mais rapide et l'ado jouit, peut-être que c'est même plus que ça parce que l'ado frissonne puis tremble et ça fait frissonner Derek qui jouit dans ce corps parfait, ce corps qu'il aime, ce corps qu'il veut garder dans ses bras. L'instant ne pouvait pas être plus parfait.

* * *

  
_**TDA-H:**_ _Troubles anxieux. Anxiété et nervosité excessives qui s'accompagnent de divers symptômes physiques (tics, accélération du rythme cardiaque, transpiration, vertiges, etc.) ou de troubles obsessionnels compulsifs._

Ça aussi Stiles connaît bien. Le stress et l'anxiété font partie de sa vie, tout le temps, toujours, quoi qu'il arrive et c'est pire depuis la mort de sa mère et c'était pire depuis la mort de Derek. Stiles a déjà failli mourir plusieurs fois, pour diverses raisons, mais c'est aujourd'hui qu'il s'en rend vraiment compte. Le loup l'a aidé, le loup l'a retenu à temps, le loup l'a cherché et l'a trouvé et il l'a aimé, il l'a estimé. Stiles se dit que maintenant il pourrait mourir sans aucun regret. Il a connu le plus beau sentiment du monde. Se sentir estimé. 

\- Merci, souffle-t-il à l'oreille du loup qui le tient encore contre lui. Stiles se demande soudain si le loup l'a mordu? Il bouge une épaule et… oh oui, le loup l'a mordu. Il n'a pas senti… ou alors ça a fait partie du plaisir incroyable qu'il a ressenti? C'est plutôt ça. Ils finissent par se lever et se rhabiller et rentrer prendre une douche. Stiles sait que le loup ne restera pas et il est prêt à l'accepter, parce qu'il va revenir. Il l'a promis, comme le Kitsu-ne, il vient et il dort. Il ne part pas tout de suite, il reste quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que l'ado commence l'école. Ils ne refont pas de sexe parce que ce n'est pas utile avant de se quitter et le loup s'en va.

\- Tu reviens quand? Demande l'ado en serrant contre lui un banal t-shirt appartenant au loup.

\- Juste après la prochaine pleine lune. C'est promis. Je serai un peu différent, mais tu sauras que c'est bien moi. 

L'ado sait que le loup ne ment pas, il n'a pas besoin de détecteur intégré. L'ado va mieux parce qu'il refait des blagues idiotes, il veut revoir Scott, il va revoir Scott et il est heureux. Le loup lui a offert bien plus qu'il ne pouvait espérer. Le loup ne fuit pas, il ne fuit pas le renard. Il l'aime et va revenir, il doit faire un truc en rapport avec le Mexique pour revenir mieux, plus à même d'entamer quelque chose de sérieux avec le jeune Stilinski. Stiles ne sait pas quoi exactement et il ne lui demande pas, il a juste confiance, son loup va revenir. Le loup et le renard ne font pas bon ménage? Ah bon? Où ça? …. L'ado embrasse le loup et le loup s'en va… il va revenir, Stiles le sait. Il n'est pas fâché, pas triste, plus mélancolique. Son loup va revenir pour lui…

* * *

 

Et après la prochaine pleine lune, son loup est de retour!


	6. Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dernier chapitre de cette fic, elle est désormais terminée   
> j'espère qu'elle vous a plu.   
> Merci à ceux et celles qui l'ont lu et à la personne qui a mis un commentaire   
> Musique pour ce chapitre : Reira (Trapnest) - Recorded Butterflies  
> Sur ma chaîne youtube Ninette K-A, se trouve la playliste complète des musiques que j'ai écoutées pour cette fic si jamais-   
> Je vous dis à bientôt pour d'autres fics que je partagerai  
> KitsuneA

_**La Lune** _ _est l'unique satellite naturel de la Terre. Elle est le cinquième plus grand satellite du système solaire, avec un diamètre de 3 474 km. La distance moyenne séparant la Terre de la Lune est de 384 400 km. La Lune est le premier et le seul objet non terrestre visité par l'homme. Le premier à y avoir marché est l'astronaute Neil Armstrong le 21 juillet 1969._

Derek était repartit pour le Mexique, il avait besoin de cette pleine lune. Stiles lui avait fait confiance, le loup avait promit de revenir.

Dès le lendemain de la pleine lune, Derek avait reprit la route avec Deaton pour revenir à Beacon Hills, le plus vite possible. Il voulait revoir Stiles. Il lui avait promit, il voulait tenir sa promesse et de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas imaginer ne pas revenir. Il avait désormais une attache solide à Beacon Hills. Une ancre stable.

Dés le lendemain de la pleine lune, Stiles avait été fébrile. Le loup allait revenir, il le savait, il le sentait alors il attendait, mais attendre pour Stiles c'est trop long.

* * *

  
_**Lune:**_ _Le mot_ _Lune_ _provient du latin_ _Luna_ _. La forme latine_ _luxna_ _rapproche_ _Luna_ _de_ _lux_ _, «[lumière](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lumi%C3%A8re) » dont la racine serait _ _leuk_ _, mot indo-européen signifiant être lumineux._

C'est beau la lune. C'est encore plus beau la pleine lune et cette nuit là, Stiles l'avait regardé longtemps. Derek serait de retour bientôt. Le shérif avait demandé où était partit le loup? Il n'avait pas vraiment eu de réponse, même pas du tout. Stiles avait juste dit: Il va revenir!

* * *

  
_**Lune**_ _: La pleine lune est la phase lunaire durant laquelle la Lune apparaît la plus brillante depuis la Terre, de par le fait que nous voyons, lors de cette phase, presque toute la surface lunaire éclairée par le Soleil. La pleine lune est le contraire de la nouvelle lune, phase durant laquelle la Lune n'est pas visible depuis la Terre._

Et pour Derek, c'est bien plus que ça. Bien plus qu'une simple explication d'humain, bien plus qu'une simple légende. Il la ressent la lune, ça pique, ça chauffe. Ça veut qu'il se transforme malgré lui, mais Derek se maitrise trop bien et pourtant pour cette pleine lune, il se laisse complètement aller. Il devient une bête, un loup, ses yeux brillent, mais il n'y a personne pour les admirer. Stiles les admire. Il lui a déjà dit qu'il aimait ses yeux bleus. Derek ne les changerai pour rien au monde, déjà avant, mais encore plus maintenant. Il fait attention que cette pleine lune ne lui change pas ça. Il tient à ses yeux bleus. C'est une partie de lui, de son histoire, de sa vie. Ça lui rappelle des événements qu'il ne veut pas oublier. Il hurle à la lune, mais là où il est, personne ne l'entend, ou peut-être quelques rongeurs, rien de passionnant. L'homme est devenu loup, mais il est enfermé, il ne peut pas sortir et ce n'est pas le but de sa manœuvre de toute façon, alors il attend que la pleine lune soit passée et qu'elle ait fait ce qu'il attend d'elle. Pour une fois, il ne la subit pas, il a besoin d'elle.

* * *

  
_**La lune**_ _influe le comportement et la physiologie de certains animaux, notamment via le cycle de la_[ _mélatonine_](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/M%C3%A9latonine) _. Par exemple, les coraux se reproduisent la même nuit. Les prédateurs chassent plus activement...._

Pour Derek, elle a fait son devoir, son devoir de lune, elle l'a transformé. Il ressort de tout ça différent, mais c'est toujours Derek Hale. Il a tous ses souvenirs et sa première pensée va à Stiles. Il rentre du Mexique avec Deaton et arrive à Beacon Hills à la tombée de la nuit. Il se transforme en loup et saute sur une maison et regarde. Stiles est là, il s'ennuie mais ça ne sent pas la mélancolie, ça sent l'espoir…l'espoir que Derek arrive bientôt. Le loup ne résiste pas, sa patte vient taper la vitre et l'ado sursaute. Il est incroyablement adorable quand il fait ça…et Stiles le voit, il se précipite pour ouvrir la fenêtre et le loup se glisse dans la chambre qu'il connaît très bien maintenant. Stiles le regarde et Derek fait luire ses beaux yeux bleus, alors Stiles sourit et s'agenouille devant lui pour prendre doucement le loup dans ses bras.

\- Tu es revenu, je le savais. Je n'en ai pas douté une seule seconde.

Et l'ado ne ment pas. Derek est rassuré. L'ado a cru en lui. Alors Derek jappe un coup, parce qu'il sait que ce bruit fait rire l'ado et l'ado rit, et ce son c'est juste magnifique dans l'oreille du loup. Le shérif ouvre la porte, surprit d'avoir entendu son fils rire et il voit le loup. Il ne cherche pas plus loin et repart.

L'ado glisse sa bouche vers l'oreille du loup qui frémit entièrement.

\- Nous deux c'est différent, souffle l'ado…et il a raison. Aucune autre histoire n'est pareille, aucun autre ne sera pareille. Derek est en confiance, alors il se transforme gentiment en humain et Stiles recule un peu, parce que c'est Derek, il le sait et en même temps, ce n'est plus tout à fait le même.

* * *

  
_**Loup-garou**_ _: L’homme a toujours été fasciné par le loup. Le loup incarne_[ _symboliquement_](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Symbole) _la face sombre de l’espèce humaine, la cruauté de l’homme livré à lui-même, et de l’homme libre des contraintes que la civilisation tente de lui imposer._

Stiles est fasciné par les loups, mais encore plus par Derek. Parce que Derek se tient devant lui et qu'il est différent. Stiles lui donne ses habits qui ne lui vont plus pareil maintenant. Stiles fait face à Derek et demande:

\- Pourquoi?

Le loup hésite. A-t'il fait une connerie? Aurait-il dû lui en parler avant? Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé que ça pouvait déranger l'ado.

\- J'ai pensé que ce serait plus simple pour nous. Plus simple pour moi. J'ai effacé cette différence qui me faisait tant peur.

\- C'est irréversible?

\- Oui, seules les années feront changer ça.

Il voit le regard de Stiles qui le scrute.

\- Tu as tous tes souvenirs?

\- Sans exception. Deaton a été excellent pour ça.

Et Stiles sourit avant de se jeter au cou de Derek. Son Derek qui a fait ça pour lui. Qui a voulu effacer la différence pour pouvoir être avec lui.

\- Mais, tu t'appelles toujours Derek Hale? Demande quand même Stiles, un brin inquiet.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu vas venir au lycée?

\- Oui. Deaton s'est occupé de tout ça.

Stiles est heureux. C'est toujours son Derek. Celui qu'il aime, mais il est différent et Stiles adore cette différence, parce que ça efface une autre différence qui compliquait tout.

Le Derek qui le tient dans ses bras est beau, sexy, toujours les yeux verts, toujours les cheveux noirs et tous ses souvenirs. Sauf que ce Derek, son Derek à maintenant 17 ans! 17 ans, comme Stiles et c'est encore plus magnifique, parce que l'amour sera le même, mais différent. Beaucoup plus libre, beaucoup plus souriant, parce que Derek sourit plus à 17 ans malgré qu'il se souvienne de tout. Les deux ados se mettent au lit ensemble et reprennent les bonnes habitudes. Nus et en cuillère, mais la situation dérape un peu, mais ils ont le droit, ce n'est pas la première fois et le shérif ne les entendra pas. Ils iront parler de tout ça demain avec lui.

* * *

  
_**Tezcatlipoca**_ _: (nom nahuatl signifiant littéralement « Miroir fumant ») est un dieu de la mythologie aztèque. C'est la plus crainte de toutes les divinités aztèques. C'est le second des quatre FILS d'Ometecuhtli et Omecihuatl, les parents des quatre Tezcatlipoca : Xipe Totec (le Tezcatlipoca rouge), Tezcatlipoca (le Tezcatlipoca noir), Quetzalcoatl (le Tezcatlipoca blanc) et Huitzilopochtli (le Tezcatlipoca bleu)._

C'est là que Derek est retourné. Dans le temple du Dieu Nahual. Kate l'avait fait redevenir adolescent, mais sans souvenirs, elle avait fait exprès. Deaton l'a juste fait redevenir adolescent. Une seconde chance. Pouvoir recommencer comme avait dit Stiles. Finir le lycée, aller à l'université. De toute façon sa famille est morte, sa sœur est morte, ses bêtas sont morts ou partis, alors Derek n'a plus que Stiles. Enfin, il y a Cora mais elle a une meute au Mexique, elle est bien et ne veux pas revenir ici, alors elle ne lui en voudra pas. C'était son choix et Stiles est heureux avec ça. Après un moment d'amour, Derek s'endort doucement et il tique quand Stiles dit à voix basse:

\- Parfois j'aimerais pouvoir me changer en animal!

Soupir…

\- En quel animal?

\- Je ne sais pas. En renard peut-être. Un renard-garou, ça doit être possible.

\- Ce n'est pas si drôle d'être un garou, crois-moi. Reste humain. Au moins pour moi et pour ton père.

Derek a raison, il le sait et Stiles le sait aussi.

* * *

  
_**Tezcatlipoca**_ _est associé à de nombreux concepts : la nuit, la discorde, la guerre, la chasse, la royauté, le temps, la providence, les sorciers et la mémoire._

Le réveil est doux, baigné de soleil. Les garçons ouvrent les yeux presque en même temps. Le shérif entre dans la chambre, il pense juste voir Stiles et Derek au lit, rien d'anormal, sauf que là il est quand même surpris, parce que c'est bien Stiles, c'est bien Derek, mais c'est différent.

\- On t'expliquera ce soir papa, dit simplement l'ado sans bouger de son lit.

Ils sont nus et n'ont pas envie de le shérif le voit et le sache. Il est souple, ouvert et compréhensif, mais quand même, épargnons son innocence de parent qui voit encore son fils comme un petit garçon innocent. Les parents sont tous pareils. Le shérif délire sur la fontaine de Jouvence, il l'avait déjà fait, rien de nouveau et les ados roulent des yeux. Le shérif part travailler.

\- On en reparlera, lance t'il alors qu'il est déjà dans l'escalier.

C'est samedi et les ados n'ont pas école. C'est l'occasion d'appeler l'alpha et la meute pour annoncer le retour de Derek. Maintenant, le jeune loup veut bien faire partie de la meute et être le bêta de Scott et Stiles accepte aussi de faire partie de la meute. Scott va être surprit, surprit mais heureux.

Surprit est un euphémisme en réalité, la surprise de Scott c'est bien plus que ça. Déjà parce que Derek a leur âge maintenant, parce que Stiles et Derek sont désormais ensemble, pour de vrai et certainement pour toujours, et que l'oméga devient bêta pour de vrai. Kira est surprise aussi, Liam est surprit aussi et que dire de Lydia et de Parrish? Parce que Parrish fait partit de la meute maintenant et c'est bien, très bien même, mais il est désormais le seul adulte. Pas pour longtemps… Scott va bientôt avoir 18 ans, Stiles juste après et Derek juste après. Ils seront quand même encore au lycée. Ça ne changera pas, mais ils seront adultes pour la loi. Derek et Stiles pourront même vivre ensemble, s'ils le souhaitent, mais ils en ont un peu parlé et Stiles ne veut pas abandonner son père, pas maintenant, pas avant la fac, alors Derek a été d'accord avec ça. Ils négocieront, Derek pourra sûrement vivre chez Stiles. La meute est désormais complète et belle et grande et étrange… un vrai alpha, un bêta mordu, un loup de naissance, une kitsune de foudre, un humain obsédé par les renards et fasciné par les loups, une banshee et un… quelque chose en rapport avec le feu. C'est encore à définir exactement. Une belle équipe.

* * *

  
_**La fontaine de Jouvence**_ _, fontaine de vie, ou fontaine d'immortalité est un symbole d'immortalité ou de perpétuel rajeunissement. Cette fontaine mythique semble dériver de la mythologie biblique et classique, et évoque les notions de purification et de régénération._

Le shérif est ébahi, inquiet, un peu, étonné et sans voix. Il vient de rentrer du travail et scrute d'un œil bizarre les deux ados devant lui. Bon, bon, bon, il va en faire quoi de ces deux-là? Un, il est obligé de le garder, c'est son fils et il ne peut même pas dire le contraire en plus, l'autre c'est Derek Hale. Derek qui avait 24 ou 25 ans il y a environs 2-3 semaines en arrière et là… il est de nouveau ado. Déjà 3 fois que Derek Hale à dix-sept ans. Le shérif a bien comprit que la fontaine de jouvence n'existe pas et encore heureux, mais là bon… il est quand même inquiet. Là c'est certain, les deux jeunes sortent ensemble, dorment ensemble et couchent sûrement ensemble. Oh misère! Et ils quémandent que Derek puisse rester vivre ici. Ce n'était pas prévu dans le programme du shérif, du moins pas quand Derek était adulte, mais là il est ado, pas encore adulte pour la loi. Le shérif pourrait le garder.

Derek est stressé, le shérif n'a pas l'air emballé d'avoir deux ados, en couple, sous son toit. Derek scrute le shérif, écoute son cœur, sent ses émotions. Ça ne s'annonce pas terrible.

\- Vous couchez ensemble?

La question est directe, ce n'est pas le père de Stiles pour rien, c'est clair! Jouer la franchise est peut-être plus sécuritaire que mentir ou dissimulé? Trois choses ne peuvent être dissimulés bien longtemps, le soleil, la lune, la vérité.

\- Oui! Répondent simplement le renard et le loup en même temps.

Le shérif a l'air content de cette réponse et il permet. Derek peut vivre ici. Derek sourit, pas trop modérément, parce qu'il est vraiment content et Stiles lui, pousse des cris de joie en sautant un peu partout, en sautant sur son père, en sautant sur Derek. Ça fait plaisir même si c'est un peu trop explosif, Derek l'accepte. Le shérif aussi, la mélancolie a définitivement quitté cette maison et est allée voir ailleurs, si des gens ont envie d'elle. Ici il y en a déjà trop eut. Le bonheur de Stiles fait plaisir au shérif, mais le bonheur de Derek lui fait encore plus plaisir. C'est une renaissance tout ça, une seconde chance qui tombe à point. Derek va commencer le lycée lundi, dans la classe de Stiles bien sûr, Deaton s'est occupé de tout et il a fait ça comme un chef.

Le surnaturel à parfois du bon, personne d'autre ne peut avoir une telle chance. Derek en est conscient. La pleine lune est une malédiction et une bénédiction en même temps, en tout cas pour lui.

Derek à toutes ses affaires pour le lycée et il est content. Il va falloir bosser quand même, mais ça devrait aller. Cette année il la finira quoi qu'il arrive et après, ils verront, Stiles et lui, dans quoi ils se dirigent. La meute va se disperser un peu, sans doute, mais le lien restera indéfectible. Ils le savent tous. C'est comme un ancrage, la meute est un ancrage, chacun des membres à cet ancrage en commun et un autre qui est propre à chacun. Pour Derek c'est Stiles, pour Stiles c'est Derek. Pour les autres? Ça ne les regarde pas

* * *

  
_**La Iglesia**_ _a été construite sur un temple Aztèque dédié au Dieu Tezcatlipoca par un peuple s'appelant les "Nahuals"._

\- Derek est mort devant la Iglesia!

Stiles s'est répété cette phrase pendant des mois. Comme un mantra pour se contrôler, comme un mantra pour se souvenir. Derek est mort, ressuscité, puis il est partit. Pour Stiles s'était comme si il n'avait pas ressuscité et que donc il était mort. Quand Stiles a fait une crise de panique à cause de cette phrase qu'il répétait à longueur de temps, il a dû changer de mantra, pour son bien. Quand Derek est revenu, il n'a plus eu besoin de tout ça. Derek à tout affecter, parce qu'il est revenu pour lui. Pour l'amour avec lui, pour la vie avec lui. Derek est revenu deux fois pour lui et maintenant, il ne va plus jamais partir, il l'a promit à Stiles et Stiles a confiance en lui, toujours, aveuglément confiance en lui. Derek sera toujours là, au lycée, à la maison, à la fac, dans sa vie, dans son lit, en lui aussi et pour tout le reste.

* * *

 

Un jour Derek lui avait dit qu'être avec lui, c'était quelque chose qui ressemblait au bonheur, mais ce n'est pas ça. Ça n'y ressemble pas, c'est le bonheur! Et c'est très différent.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quand j'avais commencé à écrire cette fic, j'avais plus ou moins eu envie d'une suite. j'en avais commencé une et partager quelques chapitres mais j'ai tout effacer de FF et de mes dossiers parce que ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. C'était pas du tout dans le même style. Il n'y aura donc jamais de suite à cette fic et c'est aussi bien comme ça.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu  
> à bientôt pour la suite


End file.
